<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: Anything But the Rise of Skywalker by Whitehorse102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013123">Star Wars: Anything But the Rise of Skywalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitehorse102/pseuds/Whitehorse102'>Whitehorse102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Complete, Epic Lightsaber Battles, Force Ghost(s), Force Sensitive Finn, Force skype calls, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, May The Fourth Be With You, Mega Fluffy, Multi, Rey's yellow saber, Star Wars: The Power of Friendships, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, canon is wrong, finnpoe is canon, i tend to deny but that's just me, idk i dont ship them but like you can dream if you read this, not really reylo centric but like crumbs if you look???, or you can deny if you read this, rip anakin's it stays dead, rose tico deserved better squad, stromtrooper rebellion, the mouse can fight me, warfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitehorse102/pseuds/Whitehorse102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The galaxy has never seen such horrors! The might of the First Order grows every single moment, headed by the ruthless Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Beneath him, General Armatiage Hux extends their Order further and further. The forces increase, new systems are conquered almost daily. Families are torn apart for foot soldiers, and seemingly no one force can stand against this endless might. </p><p>But! Hope arises in the young Jedi Rey, who alongside Finn and Poe, is promoting hope for the future by the help of the Resistance. With each planet the First Order conquers, the Resistance finds more willing to help fight back. Headed by our trio, the Resistance has become a signet for hope throughout the galaxy.</p><p>General Leia Organa has bravely marched assaults against the First Order, halting their progressive takeover one planet at the time. Poe, Finn, and Rey are her leading assault team. Together, they follow the Force, and the orders of Leia Organa in the hopes to both rebuild what has been lost and stop the infection of the First Order once and for all. As the tension builds, the entire galaxy trembles with the fight for the light...</p><p> </p><p>An entire rewrite of the Rise of Skywalker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ACT ONE: IN THE SPACE ABOVE KIJIMI</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            The atmosphere around Kijimi has never seen bloodshed at this magnitude. The stars tremble, the moon wisely floats around to the other side of the planet to avoid the brawl. The citizens, those who could spare the moment in the raids and bombings, look up to their cloud filled skies, watching as instead of snow, debris and fire fell. </p><p>            Space is deafeningly silent. It sucks any and all noise into its void, never to be heard again. It is a cold, dark, and lonely, where only light and color rule. Sound is not permitted.</p><p>            But tonight, or today - time is one thing battle cannot place into the stars’ eyes; there are explosions, whistles, thrusts, beeps, battle cries, and screams. The beautiful galaxian lights and vortexes, the millions of stars, are blocked by the looming shape of three Star Destroyers. Larger than life, the Destroyers refuse to move under heavy attack. Their thrusters hold them still, the ragtag assortment of defending pilots look smaller than gnats as they race up their lengths in vain attempts to blow the impossibly strong cannons off the tops of the Destroyers. Small, black TIE fighters whirl around them in an intricate defensive and offensive dance. TIEs were never coordinated until the First Order, until General Hux threw his best and his worst pilots into the same simulations until it was all they knew. Now they fly the same simulation, no difference to them if it is real or not. </p><p>            This is the offensive force - coordinated, larger than life, immovable. But despite their might, despite hours of onslaught and fires, of orders and attempts, they have not managed to breach the atmosphere of Kijimi. They have landed a few cargo ports, but that is all. This is because  a swarm of Resistance fighters bomb them back relentlessly. </p><p>            The Resistance is easily extinguishable in this ruined space. They wear colors - all kinds. Some sport guns in the strangest of spots. Others spark and shudder at the pressure of space, barely held together with duct tape and hope. They move all over, diving and dancing with desperation, anger, and belief. While the First Order has only their three kinds of ships - none decorated, none waving flags, none stamped with the same symbol, the Resistance has even some repurposed, stolen TIEs. There is no limit to the sort of fighter holding off the enemy. </p><p>            Including one Corellian YT-1300f light freighter that should have stopped working over 40 years ago. And yet today, it swoops through the sky with the same thrusters that make your teeth rattle if you stand too close. It’s lower gun whirls in a full 360, constantly exploding TIE’s who dare to come too close, that it comes too close too. It’s unforgettable disk shape twirls, knocking away the free from gravity debris. One larger piece of what looks to have been someone’s left thruster flies straight into a Star Destroyer’s glass shielding, making the leading general inside jump. </p><p>            General Armitage Hux has been in this war since he was a young child. He has analyzed every battle, watched every Trooper, and bared the weight of leading behind the scenes. Even with all this, he’s unfortunately been physically pummeled into the position of Second in Command. And each and everyday, General Hux feels this scorn as if is a physical arrow, piercing him repeatedly. Hatred keeps him on his feet day through night. This is <em>his </em>Order. He grew it from nothing, to the military might it is now. But thanks to <em>Kylo Ren</em>, and his Force powered temper tantrums, Hux is forced to work under the emotions of a not-quite Sith who has a tendency to destroy their weaponry and computer bases with that blood red saber of his. Hux is of course, pulling as many strings behind the Supreme Leader’s back, but he can’t wait for the day he steps over Ren’s dead body to the throne of the Order. </p><p>            All that said, as he watches the battle unfold around him with his critical eyes, he nearly jumps out of his skin thanks to that piece of broken ship. Around him, his young pupils piloting the Destroyer try to hold back snickers. </p><p>            Hux clears his throat and straightens his collar. He glares at his surrounding employees until they get back to work. “Blow that ship out of the sky before it does anymore damage to our perimeter shields.” </p><p>            “Yes, General.” One said. There it was again. The wrong title. Hux stiffened his posture, wishing so desperately he could have the power of Ren. He could just simply look at the Falcon, watching it’s gun blow out their TIEs, and will it to stop working, and it would. </p><p>            The Falcon’s gun moved with deadly accuracy. On the off chance their missiles just barely missed their first target, it simply moved on and landed hard on the shields of the Destroyers, purposefully diving down as if there was such a thing as gravity this far from the small planet it defended.</p><p>            This was all due to the gunner currently sitting right behind the barrel at the bottom of the ship. Finn, previously known as FN 2187, swung around in time with the gun. His movements are precise, he swung with the movements of the 360 rotation like he had been born in it. His dark eyes reflected each blast, landing just where he looked. He hardly needed the tracking device sitting up between his legs. Throughout the mayhem, Finn kept his cool head. He found it a little ironic; he knew this sense of peace despite the high stakes was due to those he now shot into little rubble. It didn’t come naturally, he had been trained to stay calm under fire in the worst way - desensitized as a child. </p><p>            But Finn couldn’t focus on that now. His job was to keep himself and his two friends piloting the ship alive. Alongside the tiny bobble of a droid known as BB-8, who shared the role of being the glue to hold Poe and Rey together with Finn. As Finn took down another TIE, he allowed his trained calm to let in a grin at the shout of glee in his ear, courtesy of one Poe Dameron. </p><p>            “Look at you!” Poe cheered. The Falcon’s intercom between the pilots and their gunner was a little lagged, and a little echoed, but Finn still couldn’t help the smile at Poe’s cheer. He grinned wider when Rey, the current co pilot, exclaimed; “<em>No, </em>look where you’re flying!” </p><p>            The Falcon dipped suddenly to avoid a dive bombing TIE, and BB-8, hiding under the Dejarik table, was the only one who didn’t feel their stomach drop with the shift. This was due largely, to him not having a stomach, but also due to him being used to his owner and master’s insane piloting. </p><p>            The Falcon swooped up around a dented wreck of a TIE, a mess made by two Resistance ships bodying it into one another. The Resistance fighters crafts were still in this battle, the TIE was clearly not. </p><p>            Poe Dameron pulled the Falcon’s thrusters down as they circled, turning upside down for a moment. In that moment, Finn managed to shoot three more TIE’s that had been tailing one of their own X-wing pilots. Poe pushed the thrusters back up and the Falcon let out one of those whirs the endless vortex of space couldn’t muffle. It dived for the nose of a Star Destroyer, at the last second pulling up and diving under the shield. It was a tight fit, but Poe Dameron was able to keep it level, under the shields but over the top of the ship. The Falcon was not, by any means, a small ship. But on top of the surface of a Star Destroyer, it looked like nothing more than a moon next to its planet. </p><p>            Finn whirled the camera into a front facing, and shot through each and every master canons sitting on top of the Destroyer. As the Falcon ripped through the space, approaching the command center rapidly, Poe kept the thrusters steady and level, his gaze targeted on the glass wall currently protecting Hux. </p><p>            Rey smacked his arm. “Don’t you dare run Han’s ship into the command!” She ordered. </p><p>            Poe scoffed. “Who do you take me for? Finn, get ready! T minus five!” </p><p>            Finn readjusted his position. He lifted his fingers from the gunning controls, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in, and felt the empty void of space call to him. There was no noise in space, no noise that really belonged. But Finn heard the one frequency no space station could ever pick up, only those who knew the stars, their ways, and something else could hear this language. This was how each star spoke to another, this was what pulsed throughout the universes. This was the heart of it all. And Finn heard it. </p><p>            He opened his eyes and closed his fingers around the triggers. The blaster shot exploded from the Falcon. It was completely silent as it flew straight into another barrel - the wide, overbearing tunnel of the last master cannon Finn hadn’t already taken out. It exploded with a sound that pierced the void, and the Falcon flew through its fire like it wasn’t even there. Finn smiled to himself, and spun into the next ready position. </p><p>            Poe and Rey had been too busy yelling at each other to notice Finn’s act, they saw it as another accurate shot from their friend. Rey rambled in time with Poe; “If you hurt Han’s ship, I will hurt <em>you. </em>Then I will turn you over to Chewie, and he’ll rip your arms off!” </p><p>            “I already told you, I can do this. I’ve literally been flying for years longer than you, and you know more than anyone that this ship can take it. I <em>learned </em>this trick <em>from </em>Chewie!” They spoke over each other, until finally Poe interrupted their bickering with a loud “NOW!” Rey slammed her hands into some switches, and Poe pulled the Falcon straight up, just before they would have made contact with the command center. The vibratos from it’s heavy thrusters and age-old roar made everyone in the command shiver as the gun pointed straight at the center for a millisecond - and in that millisecond, Finn saluted mockingly to General Hux. </p><p>            Hux stepped back, baffled and horrified, as in the Falcon’s wake, every single master cannon was a burning wreck, sparking and sputtering, or had simply exploded under the pressure of a single blast. </p><p>            A commander ran up to Hux’s side, saluting stiffly despite the news. “Sir, all cannons disabled. We are unable to fire back.” </p><p>            Hux’s face twisted into a scowl. “Run diagnostics. Can we get them back?”            </p><p>            “That’s a negative, General.” The commander cowered under Hux’s withering glare. He leaned forward on the bars making sure he didn’t fall forward off the high platform. Hux studied the battle. </p><p>            “How many cannons left on the other two Destroyers?” Hux demanded. </p><p>            It was only a moment’s pause until he got his answer. “Four master cannons are still fully functional, Sir.” The commander said, swallowing softly. </p><p>            Hux whirled. “How many troops on foot?” </p><p>            “Only two full transports managed to land on Kijimi, Sir.” The commander held his hands behind his back, though they were trembling under Hux’s pure hatred. But he held steady, as Hux was not Ren, and he could not hurt him like Ren could. </p><p>            Hux snarled and looked away. “Abandon those transports. We can’t get to the ground without our cannons.” Hux turned. “Connect me to Kijimi’s governor.” He straightened as a holo opened in front of him. For even if there was a losing battle outside his window, Hux would never show mercy in front of those who deserved to be trampled. </p><p>            The holo opened to reveal a withered alien, looking tense but also smug. “General Hux.” He warbled. </p><p>            “Governor Xel. We will retreat for now, but know this. You have aligned yourself with a losing side to this war. Kijimi will fall, or it will join. One way or another. There is no other option.” </p><p>            Governor Xel, a slimy creature not too distantly related to the Hutt line, licked his lips with his thick tongue. “General Leia has offered more than two paths for my planet and my people, General Hux. I will side with her. And clearly, today she has proven her side of the war is the correct one.” </p><p>            General Hux’s lips twisted. “We’ll see.” He hissed, snake-like and spitting. The holo burned away, and he whirled. He spat the word like it was poison. “Retreat.” </p><p>            One commander, a young woman at the very head of the ship, turned. “Sir, but the Supreme Leader’s orders to stop the girl-“</p><p>            “<em>I </em>will deal with Kylo Ren’s threats.” Hux promised. “Get us out of this system. Tell the transports below to burn it to the ground.” </p><p>            With that, he turned and marched down the gully of the ship, making it abundantly clear there was no argument. </p><p>            As the first Star Destroyer finally began to spin, the Resistance ships slowly stopped following, though not without leaving some fresh blaster marks as a reminder of the First Order’s loss. </p><p>            The TIE’s began to fly out, and Poe, Rey, and Finn cheered from the Falcon. Poe grinned at Rey. “Ready to land?” </p><p>            Rey jumped excitedly in her seat and nodded with a wide grin. She grabbed the headset in her ear and spoke; “Finn, that was <em>amazing</em>.” </p><p>            Finn took his hands off the gun’s blasters and shook his head. He was a little in awe of what he had just done, but the fight wasn’t totally over yet. He grabbed the gunners once more, talking into his headset; “Guys, there are still some TIE’s leftover.” </p><p>            Poe turned the Falcon and it slowly dove towards Kijimi’s cloudy, gray exterior. “We can leave it to the rest of the crew. Shoot them if they come after us.” The Falcon was almost huffing from such an intense battle, and Poe was gentle as they broke the atmosphere. </p><p>            Rey leaned forward. “We’re so close to it.” </p><p>            Poe smiled at her. “You ready to be a full Jedi?” </p><p>            Rey shivered and pressed her hands against the cool dash, carefully slotting her fingers between any toggles or buttons she could accidentally press. She leaned back, taking a deep breath. “Please don’t ask me that question. I’m so not.” </p><p>            “Leia thinks you are.” Poe offered, flicking an anti- orbit switch as they entered the planet’s gravitational field. </p><p>            Rey hummed. “Well, <em>I’m </em>not Leia.” </p><p>            Poe smiled at her, and put his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>            Finn walked up into the cockpit, grabbing tight to Poe’s chair to avoid losing balance in the shuddering ship. “It’s a bloodbath down there.” He warned, smiling as Poe reached back and squeezed his fingers in a silent greeting and congratulations. Poe quickly put his fingers back on the controls, focusing on landing smoothly. “They landed those two transports, I’m sure a bunch of Troopers are trying to burn the place to the ground.” </p><p>            “We can help.” Rey offered. </p><p>            Poe pointed back. “Not just us. The whole Resistance is behind us.” </p><p>            Rey smiled and then they all jerked as a TIE fighter screamed into the atmosphere, shooting. </p><p>            Finn cursed and thumped the back of Poe’s chair. The pilot gave him an annoyed look, but the x-Trooper was already running back to position. “I thought we got them all!” </p><p>            “Always a strangler!” Poe said. He twirled the Falcon away from the rogue TIE, the ground coming into view through the nicks in the snowy clouds. </p><p>            Rey twisted in her seat to watch the TIE. It was on fire, the atmospheric pressure crinkling up the small little flyer like it was paper. Rey looked away just as it exploded. She took a breath and fiddled with the toggles. </p><p>            Below them, the opening spot for the YT was just barely big enough. Rey flicked a switch and it’s landing gear opened. Those who were below the Falcon had a few minutes to run before being crushed, if the blowing of smoke from it’s release of air didn’t already blast them away from the landing gear. The Falcon settled, bouncing slightly on its landing gear’s joints. Poe whipped off his headset and looked to Rey. “Better bundle up.” </p><p>            Through the Falcon’s lights, they could see they had landed on the planet during their night cycle. They also could see the huge tufts of snow falling. It wasn’t quite a blizzard, it was as if the snow wanted to go slower, but couldn’t help but run and panic like the citizens of Kijimi were currently. The darkness was broken by house lights, swooping flashlights, and the headlights of speeders. As the Falcon’s gangplank lowered, heat blasted the nearest snowfaleks into water droplets. Under normal circumstances, the snow would have begun to pile. But the consistent ins and outs of the aerial battle, added to the amount of civilians and troopers running all over, the snow hadn’t gotten it’s chance just yet. </p><p> Finn and Poe ran down the gangplank, armed and ready. Dressed in heavy shawls, they held their blasters up to their eyes and scanned for immediate threats. </p><p>            Behind them, Rey stumbled down the gangplank. She held her staff at the ready in one hand, small blaster Han had gifted her in her other. She breathed out, jumping back at the sight of her own breath. “Whoa!” She grinned and turned to Finn. “Did you see that?” </p><p>            Finn grinned at her and let out a long steam of a breath. “Pretty cool.” </p><p>            Poe smiled at both of them, but then shot at an oncoming Trooper. “I don’t know how many are out there, Rey! Be super careful, this planet is known for its smugglers.” He met her blue eyes with his hazel ones, meaningfully. “Don’t take too long.” </p><p>            Rey nodded. She hefted her staff, and ran out into the night. </p><p>            Finn and Poe watched her go, then jumped to attention at the sound of Trooper footfalls, crunching through the snow the Falcon hadn’t blown away. Rey ran, gritting her teeth against the cold. It rushed against her lungs. After a while, even though being able to see her breath was cool, she grew tired of the crackling feeling in her throat. She wondered if she was breathing in actual ice, and it would freeze her throat. Outside of her body, her fingers burned like she had just rubbed rope along them. Any part of her skin that was visible to the wind, open to touch the air, burned and shivers racked her. </p><p>            But her attention was pulled from the cold when she heard the first scream. A small child clung tight to its mother, some sort of alien with a long trunk of a nose. The mother pleaded, but the Trooper advanced with their blaster ready. “Hey!” Rey yelled, seeing the word in the air. </p><p>            The trooper turned just in time for Rey to slam her staff into the side of their helmet, sending their head to the side. Rey then turned her staff and slammed it into the trooper’s side, sending them toppling to the left. Rey held out her hand to the mother, who grabbed it. “Go.” She whispered, seeing that word too. The mother grasped her hand gratefully with her trunk, squeezed it once, then bundled up her child and ran. </p><p>            Rey turned, blinking hard and gasping. She clenched her teeth against the pull for a minute, then stumbled forward. “I’m coming.” She told the force. </p><p>            Rey ran again. She ran past horrible, awful sights. Too many bodies lay on the ground, their heads open with blaster wounds. Some troopers, most civilians. Houses burned despite the cold, and Rey was shocked when she ran past a house fire and didn’t see her breath. The warmth sent a horrid chill down her spine, and she ran on. She tried to help where she could. Blast a trooper there, scare off a pickpocket here. </p><p>            As she followed the pull, she oddly was reminded of Jakku. Poe warned her that Kijimi was a cold, smugglers paradise. Known for its awful human trafficking, spice running, and more evil but legal black deals. Which, other than the cold part, was literally a great description of Jakku. Rey herself had been a product of human trafficking on that planet, and she was thankful she never had to go back there again. </p><p>            She jumped over a Trooper who fell backwards from the shot in the back Rey delivered to it, nodding to the grateful father who huddled with his four children. She didn’t allow herself to stop fully, feeling she was so close now that if she stopped, the force might actually rip her in half. </p><p>            Of course the Force would pull Rey to a planet that reminded her of Jakku. She had started her force awakening there, and she was ending her last trial to become a Jedi here, on this icy, smugglers world. Rey clenched her teeth, and jumped up impossibly high over a Trooper who pointed their gun at her. She soared through the freezing air, her legs tensing as the shawl opened and exposed more skin to the freezing air. She landed behind the Trooper, and before he could turn, she slammed her staff so hard across his face she knocked his helmet clean off. </p><p>            Rey hesitated, her breath showing again. </p><p>            The trooper had dark skin, like Finn. Rey steadied herself. The Trooper wasn’t dead, just unconscious. She shook her head, and kept running. She knew that Finn wanted to free other troopers, and she stood behind him all the way. It was impossible to free them all as they were now, them scattered and shooting almost randomly. She’d faced the First Order enough now to know that these troopers had been abandoned, and those who didn’t stop shooting would be shot down. </p><p>            Rey clenched her teeth, hearing Finn’s voice in her head, racked with agony and tears; <em>They’ll never let me in. They’ll never let us be human. </em>She focused on the pull. It was so close, it burned hotter than the cold on her skin. </p><p>            Rey skidded to a stop, finding the building she knew it was hiding in. But facing that building were three Stormtroopers - troopers loaded with flamethrowers, ready to burn the mud brick building away. Rey called out; “Wait!” And then realized quickly she probably shouldn’t have. </p><p>            The three troopers turned, and ignited their throwers. For a moment, Rey watched the roar of the flames shadow their helmets, making them look as if they were truly something inhumane. With a gasp, she lifted her hands, and the fire was parted around her. Her shawl was thrown backwards with the wave of heat the Force couldn’t block. The fire roared just past her, and the sudden blasts of almost overwhelming heat were quick to shake off Rey’s shivers and put beads of sweat over her forehead. She clenched her teeth and jumped, feeling the Force run through her as she flipped. She landed with her feet directly into the helmet of one trooper, who grunted as she probably broke their nose. </p><p>            They fell back and Rey rolled with their impact. She came up on one knee, and leapt to the air. She grabbed the next trooper’s flamethrower and pulled it along with her. This effectively flipped the trooper until they let it go, and the cord snapped. Fuel spilled over the ground from their now broken tank, but Rey couldn’t worry about it. She tossed the gun and landed just in front of the next trooper. Still filled with adrenaline and the push of something unworldly, she lunged. </p><p>            Her knee met the hard plastic of the trooper, and both of them went straight into the building. They ripped through the wall, sending bricks and pieces of plaster flying throughout the old jewelry shop. Rey landed with her knee on the troopers chest, and moved fast. She spun her staff and pinned it against the Trooper’s arm, holding down both the flamethrower and the trooper from escaping. For a cold moment, both almost Jedi and Trooper froze. </p><p>            All around them, the building moaned and rocks settled. The jewelry that was hanging clinked against each other, and the howling wind brought in the faint sounds of people screaming and blasters being fired. The building they had crashed in was small, its maximum occupancy under twelve before Rey had broken a hole through it’s one wall. The ceiling rained dust at the small effort it could give in readjusting to only having three walls instead of four. </p><p>            Rey stared at the trooper. The Trooper, who’s helmet had almost completely fallen off, stared back with one, scared, brown eye. They were young, younger than Finn had been when he found Poe. They looked in pain, and they looked terrified. </p><p>            Rey felt sick to her stomach already at the thought of someone looking to her with that much fear, and at the trooper’s age, knowing that this girl was stolen from a loving family to be raised as less than a droid. But then the trooper’s lips quivered and she began to cry. </p><p>            Rey shuffled off the Trooper, throwing her staff over herself with ease. “I’m sorry.” She managed. “Are you hurt?” Her senses shook like mad, as did the hand she held out to the trooper. She couldn’t tell if her fingers trembled from horror, cold, or the Force. </p><p>            But then the trooper sat up, slowly. The helmet rolled off their head, and the building groaned at this sudden shift, just when it had started to readjust. The trooper’s breath showed in the cold air. They studied Rey with untrusting, but hopeful eyes. </p><p>            Rey swallowed. “Please.” </p><p>            The trooper hesitantly took her gloved hand up, but then the building groaned. It let loose one little rock, as easily as a single drop of water would slip through one’s locked fingers. The Trooper saw it first, and her gloved hand turned just slightly. </p><p>            And the falling rock responded, landing harmlessly on the ground next to the now grown pile from the former wall. </p><p>            The Trooper turned to look at Rey in pure, utter terror. “I-I’m sorry.” She whispered. </p><p>            Rey gaped. “Don’t-you-Don’t be sorry!” She managed. “It’s okay.” </p><p>            “Wh-What….” The Trooper held her hand towards her face in horror still. </p><p>            Rey bit her lip. “That...that was the Force.” She whispered. “You have it. You can use the Force.” </p><p>            The trooper looked around. “I-I was punished...when I talked about it. Please, please don’t tell anyone. P-please don’t hurt me.” </p><p>            Rey clutched at her chest. “This isn’t a bad thing.” She promised. “It’s amazing.” She stopped and swallowed. “Come with me.” She offered. </p><p>            The trooper looked up at her in shock. “<em>Rebel</em>?” She whispered the verb so quietly, the wind could have swept it away. </p><p>            “Yes.” Rey nodded, holding her hand out again. </p><p>            The trooper shivered so violently Rey could see it. The trooper stumbled over their tongue; “O-One more did. He’s...He’s wanted. He’s hated. Th-They say he-” </p><p>            “Finn.” Rey nodded. </p><p>            “FN-2187.” </p><p>            “<em>Finn</em>.” Rey insisted. “He wants to free you all too. He would love to meet you. I-I, I mean, I could train you, if you wanted to. Would-would you-” </p><p>            Whatever question was on the tip of her tongue, it never got the chance to be spoken. There was an ominous rumble, a rumble that made the jewelry that had been settled clink around again, as if all crying out in fear and panic. The building groaned, and Rey tensed at the sound space could not suck into its void. </p><p>            The building collapsed on them. The roof gave way with a mighty yell, and the troopers screams were abruptly cut off. </p><p>            No one outside noticed, no one batted an eye at the TIE’s last final shot, a misclick by a pilot desperately trying to eject. The TIE barreled into the darkness of the night, into the slick snow falling from the sky, it’s last word a loud boom that made the ground jump. It left behind a pile of rubble that once had a maximum occupancy of twelve people. Now, it had a maximum of zero. </p><p>            But one remained anyways. </p><p>            Rey thrust her hand forward, and with that movement, parts of the building's exoskeleton stood again. Not in the shape they once were, but Rey held them up long enough to get to her feet. She leaned on her knees, holding the bricks and boards up with just her mind. </p><p>            She wasn’t sure how she wasn’t dead. Her head was killing her, and her shoulder felt like the joints had filled with that icy cold. She watched her breath, and then whipped her head to the side. Tangled in its soft rope, what she had needed sat, miraculously not crushed, like Rey herself. </p><p>            Grinning despite the pain, Rey got to her knees. Reverently, she touched her fingers to the crystal. It was a jagged, clear thing. Someone had tried to sand it down, but obviously it had refused. Rey could feel bumps, scars, and dips against her cold fingertips. One of her finger swirls slotted in perfectly with the shallowest of cuts, and a warmth ran through her. She scooped the crystal up, pulling along it’s neatly braided rope. She cupped it in her palm, against her fingers. “Hello.” She murmured. </p><p>            A voice, soft and faint, and familiar  but so different, touched Rey’s mind. A place. The call of a faraway place and the song of the stars - all sat in the cradle of her palms. The Jedi let out a soft breath. All of a sudden, she couldn’t feel the cold, and the building bits lifted higher around her, becoming less of a burden on her Force without a second thought. </p><p>            Only when Rey safely tucked the crystal into the pocket of her shawl did she remember. She stood and turned, stumbling due to her head pains disapproving of that action. She looked around for the trooper. Right there - directly to her left. Rey gasped and covered her mouth. </p><p>            The Trooper’s face was gone, smashed under a pile of mud brick that Rey hadn’t removed. Her armored body was crushed, flattened in places it shouldn’t be. Her armor was cracked, bent, and completely ruined. Rey bit her lip, bit back tears, and knelt. One piece of armor had come loose - a long piece of almost straight armor Rey figured must be from either a forearm or leg. She grasped it. “I’m sorry.” She whispered to the lost soul. </p><p>            Then she stood. The rocks around her were pushed away, and Rey, dazed and confused, ran back towards the Falcon. </p>
<hr/><p>            Finn grasped her by the arm as soon as she was in sight. His eyes were wide and worried, and Rey was all too happy to lean on him as they ran into the ship, Poe behind them with his gun open. “Hey.” Rey rasped as they made it up the ramp. </p><p>            “Hey.” Finn half laughed. “You look awful.” He pulled her to the Dejark table, where she collapsed. </p><p>            Poe closed the landing gear with a hiss and holstered his gun. “You okay?” He asked her. </p><p>            “Can’t pilot right now.” She groaned, holding her head. She was amazed to find her palm sticky with blood when she pulled it back. </p><p>            “You got it?” Finn twisted to ask Poe. </p><p>            Poe nodded. “I’ll get us out of here.” He ran to the cockpit, sidestepping BB-8, who beeped in concern, trying to get to Rey’s side. The little droid leaned against her leg, the metal warmer than the cold outside had been. The droid rumbled softly in comfort. </p><p>            Rey laughed softly as Finn got the First Aid kit and brought it back to Rey. </p><p>            The Falcon rumbled under Poe’s expert readying. She shook off the snow as she lifted, the landing gear retracting with a horrible squeak that would have made anyone wince had they been able to hear it over the roar of the engines. Poe lifted the Falcon’s nose, and punched her up into the world of stars again. </p><p>            Finn carefully sprayed some bacta spray over the wound in Rey’s forehead, swiftly covering it with a patch next. He wiped the excess blood trickling down the side of her face, and under his tender ministrations, Rey’s head slowly began to clear. </p><p>            “Did you get it?” Finn asked her. </p><p>            Rey grinned. </p><p>            “Hyperspace in 3, 2, 1.” Poe warned from the cockpit. </p><p>            Finn braced his hand on the seat and Rey grasped the table, locking her leg around BB-8 to hold him still. Safely in the vortex of swirling blue lights, Poe rejoined his friends at the table. BB-8 bumped him appreciatively, and Poe gave his droid a smile. “Did you get it?” </p><p>            Rey giggled, and with a little wince, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal. </p><p>            Even Poe, who was normally unamused by Force tricks, knelt in front of the little thing. Finn’s eyes locked onto it, and didn’t notice how he leaned forward slightly. His lips opened in slight aw. </p><p>            BB-8 whirled appreciatively. </p><p>            “A real Kyber crystal.” Poe breathed. </p><p>            Rey nodded. “I found it. Or, it found me.” </p><p>            Finn lifted his hand as if to touch it, then just grasped Rey’s shoulder. She winced, and he frowned, immediately going for more bacta. </p><p>            “You can build a lightsaber with this, Rey.” Poe said it as if insisting it to be true, a wide grin slowly splitting his face. </p><p>            Rey laughed and pushed her sleeve down for Finn to have access to her shoulder. She still wore her desert robes, but about a year ago Poe had taken her and Finn shopping for colored cloth, and now she was adorned in a light blue cover with a layer of silver under it. It made her feel more like a Jedi, more like a person than just another desert worm. Finn was careful to avoid getting bacta over the cloth. She looked at Poe. “I know.” </p><p>            “What color is it gonna be?” Poe asked again. </p><p>            Rey laughed aloud and pushed at him with her good arm. “I don’t know, Poe.” </p><p>            He shrugged and stood. “Can’t blame a guy for being excited.” </p><p>            Rey smiled. “I’m excited too.” </p><p>            Finn pulled away the bandages and put her sleeve back up. He met her eyes. “What aren’t you telling us?” </p><p>            Rey’s smile faded slightly. Finn grasped her hand in support as she rested the Kyber on the Dejark table. </p><p>            Poe’s smile faded as well, and he knelt again. </p><p>            “I, uh.” Rey swallowed, and avoided Finn’s gaze. “I found a trooper. She almost rebelled with me. She...she had the Force. She was so strong with it.” Rey looked to her lap, turning her hand so she could grasp Finn’s hand back. </p><p>            The boys were quiet. </p><p>            Rey swallowed, and blinked hard. Once. Twice. Once more. “But then the building collapsed on us. I didn’t - I didn’t save her.” </p><p>            Poe sighed, and Finn shook his head. “We can’t save them all.” </p><p>            “But,” Rey started up, but then lowered her voice again, cowered by the soft look in Finn’s eyes. Not hurt, not scared, not acceptance - just grief, and understanding. “But I think...I mean, this is what I’m supposed to <em>do</em>.” She looked at the Kyber, which caught the light and gleamed softly. They followed her gaze. “If I take up this mantle, the mantle of the Jedi, I will have to rebuild it.” </p><p>            “Says who?” Poe challenged huffly. “If you don’t want to-” </p><p>            “Poe.” Rey interrupted softly. “The galaxy needs the Jedi. Luke knew it too. There has to be peacekeepers - and I can’t do it alone.” </p><p>            Finn nodded softly. “You want to start another school?” </p><p>            “I-I think so.” Rey took a deep breath. </p><p>            BB-8 whirled. </p><p>            Poe clapped his hands. “Gotta exit hyperspace or we miss our stop. Be back in a second, guys.” He squeezed Finn’s shoulder as he jogged back to the cockpit. Finn watched him go, eyes lower than they probably should be. </p><p>            When he looked back at Rey again, she had her eyebrow raised at him suggestively. </p><p>            Finn scoffed and pushed on her good shoulder. “Shut up.” He chuckled. </p><p>            Rey snickered, but didn’t prod. She turned around, and delicately grabbed the white piece of trooper armor she took from the lost soul. She held it out to Finn carefully, with the same delicately as she had for the Kyber. “This was hers. I...I don’t really know why I took it. Maybe as a memorium.” She shook her head, lost for words. </p><p>Finn touched the white armor softly. His dark skin stood out, easily highlighted against even the slightly grimy white. His face was serious and hard. But he took the piece and put it in his bag. He smiled at Rey, and she had nothing to say but to hold his hand back. </p><p>They sat and waited as the Falcon slipped out of the hyperspace vortex, and below them the ground of Ajan Kloss appeared. Of all the planets she’s been to, and admittedly that is not very many, Rey thinks that this one must be her favorite. Not only is it absolutely covered in greenery and foliage, it’s all bendable and easy to dive ships under. Even better, it has seasons, and Rey is never prepared to see the colors fall brings. Although she and Finn did once have a cry at the thought of all life dying; Rose and Poe had to pull them out of that slump, though it took a good while. Rey smiled at the memory, feeling entirely too grateful for a life that is supposedly not that good, according to Poe. </p><p>            As they landed, Rey remembered Poe overhearing Finn tell Poe; “You should be lavishing in the mundane world. You should grow up with your family, be a kid, go to school, learn what you want to do in life - not what you feel like you have to do!” This was followed by a passionate thump, suggesting Poe had punched the wall. Poe always insisted that life was not meant to be lived like this, although Rey had very few complaints. </p><p>            It wasn’t easy, they were constantly trying to move under the First Order’s radar, whilst simultaneously casting broadcast and radio frequencies through the stars to planets that needed their help or wanted to help them. They were fighting almost daily, pilots coming and going, mechanics growing in size and powering up the most impossible of planes, commanders and cadets finding hidden flight paths through meteorite fields. They’d stretched what was possible in this universe, and proved General Leia’s belief of nothing being impossible. </p><p>            The Falcon jerked as it landed. It puttered and spewed hot air over the ground, moaning slightly as if in relief. </p><p>            Poe ran his hand over the top of the dash. “Atta girl.” He murmured. He turned and stood up, nearly colliding with Finn after BB-8 rolled into his knees. The little droid tumbled out of the ship, whirring and beeping happily in hellos. </p><p>            Rey stood, gathering her crystal carefully in her palm. </p><p>            The three walked down the gangplank together. Waiting just below was General Leia Organa, Rose Tico, Chewbacca, C3PO, and R2-D2. All three grinned. Chewie enveloped Rey in his massive furry arms, almost instantly pulling her out of sight from the others. Rose jumped on Finn in a wide grinned hug, which he returned by spinning her once. And Poe walked up to Leia and saluted. “General.” </p><p>            Leia rolled her eyes, but waited. She had aged in a timeless way. Her spine almost perfectly straight from holding it high for so many years. She had seen a million lives in her deep blue eyes, and she held a cane close to her. The cane was more there for decoration, it had been a gift from one of their commanders. But Leia was more likely to strike someone across the face with it than actually lean on it. She was an awe inspiring sight, for anyone from any side of this war. Her name was whispered throughout the stars, and it was common knowledge she already had one of her own out there. </p><p>            “The First Order has been successfully driven away from Kijimi.” Poe informed Leia, breaking his model commander voice to grin. “No casualties.” </p><p>            Leia broke into a small, and patted his arm. “Great work, Commander.” Leia turned, and as Chewie traded Rey for Finn, Rey held up her Kyber crystal proudly to the General. Poe gave a half nod. “Oh, yeah, and Rey got her crystal.” </p><p>            Leia smiled as Rey shoved Poe playfully. Poe walked around her to be embraced tightly by Rose. Rey went to give the Kyber to Leia. Her eyes wide, and her grin slightly fading, she took a break before asking; “What now?” </p><p>            “You have gathered all of your materials?” The General asked, cocking an eyebrow. She put her hand up softly, rejecting the Kyber. </p><p>            Rey swallowed and pulled the little thing closer to her chest. “I-I have.” </p><p>            Leia nodded. She turned to Finn. “Commander Finn.” She called to get the man’s attention. </p><p>            Finn pulled away from Chewie. Even though he grated at the urge he couldn’t seem to break, he stood at attention in front of Leia Organa. They had tried, and tried, and tried to break him of this habit. Leia was more to Finn than a simple general. She was a friend, she was the one to teach him binary, she was the one to walk him through his first panic attack. But yet, her title stepped before her person thanks to the endless training and drilling of the First Order in Finn’s mind. Leia smiled mournfully at his stance, then snapped back to attention. “I want a full status report on what exactly went down to Kijimi. Then a report on what system the First Order will target next.” </p><p>            “Yes, General.” Finn nodded briskly. </p><p>            Leia nodded, then turned to Rose. “I hate to send you all right back out after just coming home to us, but we have news.” </p><p>            The trio turned to look at Rose. </p><p>            The small mechanic smiled, opened her mouth, only for Threepio to excitedly all out; “It’s blessed news! Unheard of! We may just turn the tide of this war afterall.” </p><p>            Rose scrunched her nose in distaste, but kept a smile on her face. Poe, Finn, and Rey all sighed and looked at C3P0 in annoyance. </p><p>            C3P0 turned, not understanding who their gaze was directed at. </p><p>            BB-8 rolled it’s head and looked back to Rose. </p><p>            Rose finished. “We’ve been contacted by a spy in the First Order.” </p><p>            “A spy?” Poe repeated with an open mouth. Rey blinked in surprise, and Finn frowned. </p><p>            “How do we know we can trust them?” </p><p>            Leia shrugged. “I have a good feeling about their intel. Besides, they only contacted us saying they had the information. I want to send you three out again to meet the layover. He’s got the intel stored on a hard drive only a droid could read.” </p><p>            BB-8 whirled excitedly, then looked to R2, as if asking for permission. </p><p>            R2 twisted its head slightly and rumbled. </p><p>            BB-8 swirled his bottom ball and looked to Poe, who grinned and gave him a nudge. </p><p>            Rey touched her crystal. “This is huge. If their intel could be right -” She looked to Finn. “We could get what we need to break into their frequencies - send a message to the Stormtroopers!” </p><p>            Finn did smile at that. “We have to hope.” </p><p>            Rose smiled proudly. She squeezed his hand. </p><p>            “Come join us at the meeting table, we’ll plan out your route.” Leia ordered. “Rey, bring your crystal. You have a saber to build.” </p><p>            Rey smiled nervously, and Poe and Finn squeezed her shoulder and arm in silent support. </p><p>            As she stepped after the gang, she touched her hand softly to her temple. Another pull, one so different than the one she felt for her crystal. A familiar pull. This tugging in her head, as if the world around her was slowly beginning to shift. She stumbled slightly, hissing at the strain. The world around her faded away, sounds limiting to her own breath, then heartbeat in her body, and the wind. And his voice. His rapid fire heartbeat. She knew exactly what was happening. She had trained desperately with Leia, with all the guidance Leia could give to controlling this connection. She didn’t get pulled like this very often, only when real turmoil struck or she loosened her guard now. After realizing she couldn’t pull completely free from the connection, she took a breath and channeled her energy. Just her. He would see <em>nothing, </em>but her and herself. Finally, it all faded. With a huff, Rey stood. She gathered her crystal tight in her fist, hiding it from view. Then she whirled. </p><p>            She was no longer on Kloss. Or, maybe she was, but he was with her. Or vice versa? She wished he wasn’t so far gone, she wished he had taken her hand - at the very least so they could try and discuss this strange Force lull. </p><p>            Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo, was massacring a group of war soldiers, leading his First Order army over the plains of another planet. Rey couldn’t possibly imagine which one. It was dark and cold, and Kylo’s blood red blade slammed through someone’s body, when he then lifted, and slammed to the ground in a ruthless kill. Behind him, Rey could just faintly see the blurred outlines of other soldiers. Troopers and maybe even one of his Knights.  </p><p>            He wasn’t masked, he had destroyed his mask. But his eyes were hard, reflecting the glow of his saber. He looked deranged, animalistic, and so very angry. He looked up at her slowly. “I thought you hated me.” His voice, filtering through time and space, wasn’t too unlike talking through the Falcon’s intercom. It echoed, deep and heavy and sore. </p><p>            Rey scowled. “I let my barriers slip for just a minute. And I do hate you.” </p><p>            He snorted. “You claimed to want to take my hand.” </p><p>            “Ben’s hand.” She snapped. She stalked towards him, feeling for her staff. “I wanted to take the hand of Han’s son, and bring him back to Leia’s feet so he could apologize to her for all he’s done. I did not want to <em>join </em>you.” She growled. </p><p>            He sighed and turned away, eyes scanning a battlefield she couldn’t see. He looked so out of place on Ajan Kloss - a bloody red and bruised mark against a backdrop of glimmering green light and just barely beginning to flower buds. Rey wondered how she could ever believe he would turn to the light, join in her family. Ben offered her his hand, leading to the dark side, instead of taking her hand to the light. She sneered at him. </p><p>            “How many times will we argue this stupid argument?” He muttered, running his gloved hand through his black mane of  a hair. Rey imagined he had just left it sticky with blood, but it was impossible to see from the clear but distorted vision through the Force. </p><p>            “As many times as it takes for you to stop asking.” She snarled at him. “And until we can get this <em>useless </em>connection to stop.” </p><p>            He frowned at her, for a millisecond looking genuinely hurt. “I can use this to hurt you.” He leveled her saber at her. </p><p>            Rey didn’t blink. “You already tried. Many times.” </p><p>            He put his saber down with a grunt. His chest was heaving a little from the rush of the battle. </p><p>            “You know, Leia misses you.” Rey couldn’t help but snap. “And Luke apologized. Snoak is dead - what’s holding you there, Ben?” </p><p>            Ben straightened. “The power I hold from here, Rey. If only you knew.” </p><p>            “I don’t need <em>power</em>.” Rey snarled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “See, again, you misunderstand everything about me. I don’t want power. I don’t want to rule. All I want, is to keep my family safe.” </p><p>            Ben swung his saber around with a roll of his eyes. “Your <em>family</em>.” He muttered. “You mean my family, that replaced me with you. With that pilot.” </p><p>            Rey recoiled at the sting and stiffened at the mention of Poe. She leaned forward, hissing at Ren. They stood about five feet apart, but neither made any move to go any closer. “Han was killed before I could learn to know him. You know <em>nothing </em>of love. It’s not..love isn’t this limited supply. If you stuck around and listened, maybe you’d already know that Leia didn’t <em>replace </em>anyone. She mourns. She mourns her husband, her brother, <em>you</em>. Everyday. And I mean Finn, Poe, Rose - the Resistance. They are my family.” She flicked her arm out, wanting to ready her staff but not wanting to move in a way that could provoke an attack from Ren. “The family you gave up.” </p><p>            Rey tried to conceal her jump as Ren spun, saber ripping through the air with a hiss and a zing. She couldn’t see who he had just sliced in half, she just heard their shriek. He turned back to her, saber hissing and spitting - clearly anxious for more blood. “They gave up on me.” He corrected her. </p><p>            Rey scoffed. “Please.” She heard another war cry, and this time looked to the left to actually see. Ren lifted his gloved hand, and the man flew into his grip. Ren squeezed hard on the person’s throat. </p><p>            “Stop it.” Rey warned, hand going for her staff. “Let him go, Ben.” </p><p>            Kylo Ren looked away from her. He whirled his saber, and slammed it straight into the person’s gut. </p><p>            “Ben!” Rey yelled. </p><p>            Kylo Ren pulled his saber out and tossed the body aside, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Wherever he was, it was cold - Rey could see his breath as it poured from his nostrils in a large exhale. </p><p>            Rey wanted to attack. But she knew her staff would do nothing against his saber, and clutched the crystal closer. It warmed up until it almost burned in her grasp, but it couldn’t produce the blade she needed just yet. </p><p>            “What are you holding?” He asked, as if he hadn’t just murdered a man in cold blood. </p><p>            Rey recoiled and turned slightly. “None of your business.” She was oddly protective of the crystal. For one, logically she knew that Ren was after her - wanting to make sure that he stopped her from becoming a full Jedi, from rebuilding what had almost been lost forever. If he learned that she had succeeded in her mission of creating the first saber to be built in almost twenty years, he would of course be furious. But also, she knew this crystal was one of the most powerful sources of energy in the galaxy. It would protect her from this point on, and so she would do the same for it until it could reach its potential. </p><p>            Ren sneered, and lifted his hand as if to Force pull it to him. </p><p>            Rey gripped it tighter and braced her shields like Leia had taught her. </p><p>            But of course, their connection was a flimsy and cryptic one. Ren could not pull anything of hers towards him. He could only walk up and touch her. If he wanted it, he would have to advance. </p><p>            And advance he did. But at the last second, as Rey desperately pulled her staff from around her - a man lunged at him. Ren took a shot to the arm, making Rey jump. </p><p>            The Sith knelt, then with a primal snarl turned and lunged for the shooter. Rey couldn't make out too many details. For all the saber’s movements, for the sparks flying and the muffled grunts of pain from a faraway friend, it looked horribly painful and slow. </p><p>            Ren turned to Rey. </p><p>            She gave him one last scowl, before turning away and marching off. She focused, hard, and eventually the world around her came back. She quite literally stepped out of the connection, and back into Ajan Kloss. She threaded her staff around her again, and jogged after her friends, shaking her head and relaxing her grip on the crystal. </p><p>            Kylo Ren was left alone, surrounded by dead bodies that Rey couldn’t see. He shivered with anger, adrenaline, and force power. While the Force swirled around Rey in almost a cloud, a natural hurricane, his was like a surging sea. Sometimes, it got too much for him, and would give him headaches. This kind of surging sea, this ticking time bomb of his force abilities was due to Luke’s lack of training, according to Snoak. But then, the previous Supreme Leader hadn’t been able to control the ups and downs either. And right now, Ren had so much running through him he thought he might be drunk. </p><p>            “Supreme Leader,” someone said. </p><p>            Ren whirled, tossing a lasso of Force energy around that person’s neck. He relaxed it immediately, seeing it was just one of his leading Generals. The General clung to his neck, feeling what must have been the equivalent of a single hard squeeze to his throat. He cleared his throat and spoke with a humbled and croaky voice. “We’ve just received work from General Hux. They failed to capture Kijimi, and the surrounding star system. He-He says the scavenger girl escaped.” </p><p>            Ren paused, his anger hotter than his saber. Then he turned, and savagely began mauling and hacking apart the nearest corpse. </p><p>            The General winced, averting his gaze the best he could whilst he waited for Ren’s anger to dissipate. </p><p>            Ren finally halted, and rose up. He turned to the General. “Send in my Generals to execute beginning protocols to this place.” He snarled. “I’m going back to my ship.” </p><p>            “Sir.” The General agreed, flinching slightly as Ren stalked over the battlefield. This battle, the last line of defense for this tiny planet’s biggest cityscape, has thrown the last of their resources and fighters into a waste of time. The Knights of Ren, six highly trained, failed Jedi apprentices, who followed Ren instead of being killed by him on the fateful night on Atch-to. They fell in behind him, their weapons still ready, and the strangest sense of tranquility and peace radiating through figures with such hatred in them. Two split off after marching after Ren, and the rest boarded up onto his cruiser. </p><p>            “That girl,” Ren rumbled as the landing gear closed, surrounding the Knights in darkness, their natural world, “aims to rebuild the Jedi Order. We can’t let her. Find her, and kill her.” </p><p>            The Knights in unison slammed the butts of their weapons into the ground in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>            Rey, meanwhile, sat in a meditation pose. Sitting down just behind her, Leia watched attentively. Rey took a breath, and the Kyber crystal floated in mid air. Then, the handle of her staff she had cut off. A line of twine, and a strap of leather. The items circled the crystal. </p><p>            “Focus.” Leia coached softly. “Relax into it. Picture your saber. Picture yourself in a saber.” </p><p>            Rey swallowed and relaxed her shoulders. Metal bits and pieces, scraps she had gathered slowly and carefully over the past few weeks joined in circling the crystal. Slowly, methodically, the crystal slipped into the hole Rey had carved into her staff. Then, the metal bands wrapped around it, tightening until they squeezed just above and below the crystal, settling it tight into the staff. The metal should have groaned, complained that it was being molded, but under Rey’s gentle touches, it did not protest. </p><p>            The twine wrapped the length of the staff, and a flick tightened towards the top of the saber, just above the crystal. Wires slipped into the staff’s handle, sliding and twining themselves around each other as if they were live snakes. They attached with a small spark, and Rey winced. </p><p>            “It’s alright.” Leia breathed. “Let it form as it will. Mistakes are welcome.” </p><p>            Rey took a deep breath through her mouth. Sweat rolled down her forehead. </p><p>            The staff twirled for it’s next part, a metal tube sliding in and settling around the Kyber to help protect it. The twine tightened itself. Holes broke through the top of the saber, tiny little white dots revealing nothing but the metal tube, for now. Then the top, a bottle screw that Rey once used to carry around with her to help pick locks. She had slit the middle into pie slices, able to open and close. And under Rey’s breath, under her Force, they did just that. They rolled open in unison, then closed. A few more times, readjusting to their new purpose. </p><p>            The last few parts, an extra brown grip at the end of the saber, a screw to make sure the saber didn’t move, and then a small cloth to slide around and protect the Kyber from bouncing in the saber’s middle. </p><p>            It spun once, then lowered and settled in front of Rey. The Kyber glowed, but only Leia saw the color through the small slits around the top of the saber.</p><p>            Leia smiled. “Congratulations, Rey.” </p><p>            Rey opened her eyes and took a large breath. She looked down at the final product, and her eyes went wide, her mouth soft. Carefully, she reached down and wrapped her hand around the hilt. She lifted it. It was a little heavier than she would have thought, heavier than Anakin’s had been. </p><p>            Rey held her saber close to her chest. The twine rumbled softly, and she could feel the pulse of the crystal. It slotted so well with her natural Force Energy, and with a grin she turned to Leia. </p><p>            Leia looked lost in thought, staring at Anakin’s saber. Anakin’s broken saber, still split in two, sat on the side of Rey’s cot. It had long gone cold, and it still made Rey’s cheeks burn to look at it. “I’m sorry about Anakin’s saber.” She apologized softly, again. </p><p>            Leia jerked slightly. “What? Oh, Rey. We’ve been over this a million times now. Let it go.” </p><p>            Rey shifted, holding her saber to her chest by wrapping her arms around it in a sort of hug. “I know it deserved better.” </p><p>            Leia shrugged. “Luke moved on from it. I moved on from it when I was training. I see it as a sign that it’s journey’s over.” </p><p>            Rey frowned. “But the Kyber crystal can’t be saved?” </p><p>            Leia reached over and took the bottom part of the saber. “I’m sure it could, with the right force user. We could probably attempt to repurpose them into two twin sabers or maybe somehow restore it.” The General grabbed at her cane and lifted her shoulders softly. “We’ll see.” </p><p>            Rey hummed. She stared down at her saber, then back up at Leia. </p><p>            The General’s shoulders sagged. She looked tired, and in that one instant, very slow. </p><p>            Rey knelt and put her hand on Leia’s thigh. “Leia.” She breathed out the question. </p><p>            Leia jerked slightly again. “Oh, I’m sorry, Rey.” She put her hand on her heart. “Just old bones.” </p><p>            Rey pursed her lips, but again, didn’t press. </p><p>          </p>
<hr/><p>            Meanwhile, while Rey built her saber, Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Rose all ran maintenance work on the Falcon. Well, Poe, Chewie, and Rose ran maintenance. Finn meanwhile handed Poe different screwdrivers and miscellaneous tools. </p><p>            Chewie roared in complaint from out of sight, towards the back of the ship. Poe, who was sitting on the floor of the cockpit with a screwdriver between his teeth, rolled his eyes. He spat the driver out and called; “I <em>told </em>you it was!” </p><p>            Rose’s voice, muffled from under the floorboard, laughed loudly. </p><p>            Finn smiled at Poe. “What did he say?” He held out his hand as Poe handed him the screwdriver, replacing it with a small whittling knife used to help groove out the mold that liked to hide in the Falcon’s old bones. </p><p>            Poe huffed. “I told him before we left, the oil engine needed to be changed. He didn’t listen, and now he <em>just </em>discovered the oil needs to be changed.” </p><p>            Finn grinned. “I’m waiting for Rose to yell at me for messing with the targeting system on the gunner or something.” </p><p>            Poe grunted as he leaned his arm as deep as he could, scraping at the insides in an almost satisfying scratch over the metal grooves. “I’m surprised that it still runs.” </p><p>            Finn shrugged. “I don’t really need it as much anymore - except for the curving blasts, those I need the technical help for.” </p><p>            Poe paused, and stretched his arm back. He lied back and looked at Finn with pressed eyebrows. Holding himself up on his elbow, and shaking the mold off the scraping knife, he met Finn’s eyes. “Hold on. Back there on Kijimi - you blew up <em>all </em>of a Star Destroyers’ master cannons? Without the targeting system?” </p><p>            Finn shuffled. “Um, yes?” </p><p>            Poe blinked, eyebrows raised. Then he whistled and sat back up, diving back to scratch more mold. </p><p>            Finn took a deep breath. “Poe, I-I need to tell you...um, I think I might-” </p><p>            “<em>Finn!</em>” Rose’s yell made both jump. Poe slammed his forehead into the side of the Falcon. He groaned and leaned back, dropping the knife to grab his head. </p><p>            Finn snickered but gently moved Poe’s hands to see, kneeling down to study. </p><p>            Poe’s breath caught. </p><p>            Finn looked totally focused on studying Poe’s forehead. “You’ll be fine.” He finally deduced. He stood to go to Rose, running his hand over the spot and across Poe’s hair casually. </p><p>            Poe’s mouth couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to smile or not. He ran his hand over where Finn’s had, fixing his hair. Finally , the smile broke and he looked down after Finn. He snickered to himself, and with a shake of his head, went back to scraping the last of the mold. </p><p>            Finn walked down the ship and lied down, sticking his head out to look down at the gunner’s seat. “What did I do, Rose?” He grinned at her. The mechanic wasn’t in the seat, but lying with her back against the glass as she picked at the targeting screen. She waved a wrench at him. “This is all you and your crazy fast swinging, come help me tighten this.” </p><p>            Finn laughed. “We both won’t fit down there.” </p><p>            Rose scowled. “Then you can do it yourself.” She tossed the screwdriver at him, and Finn jolted back to grab it before it knocked him in the jaw. </p><p>            “Hey!” He complained, looking down again. Rose was already climbing up the ladder. He slid back for her. </p><p>            She turned around and leaned her arms on the floor of the Falcon with a huff.. “I need a helper droid.” </p><p>            Finn blinked. “Why?” </p><p>            “Well, I’m four eleven.” She grunted as she pulled herself all the way up. “And droids are stronger. Plus, have you seen how cute BB-8 and Poe are? I want that.” </p><p>            Finn nodded. “They are pretty cute.” </p><p>            Rose cast him a look. </p><p>            He punched her in the shoulder with a giggle, then slid around her. He ignored the rungs of the ladder and just slid down on the sides, like he always does. He lied where Rose lied and asked; “Where am I screwing?” </p><p>            “Bottom two, the ones parallel to each other.” Rose called down. </p><p>            A beep made Rose turn. “Oh, hey BB. If you're here, I’m guessing your babysitting of Threepio and R2 is over. Meaning Leia and Rey have finished?” </p><p>            BB-8 whirled affirmatively. It turned in place, then turned it’s blue eye towards the cockpit and went beeping for Poe. </p><p>            As Rose listened to Finn hum softly, and Poe spoke happily to his droid, and Chewie mumbled about how he’d never let Poe drive the Falcon alone for the millionth time, she smiled. She grasped the little pendant around her neck. She would never stop missing Paige, but she knew that she would be grateful that Rose had a loving new family.</p>
<hr/><p>            On the other side of the galaxy, Kylo Ren had locked himself in his room. It was a large, empty thing. He had a glass wall showing the stars. He had maps and battle plans that hadn’t been looked at in so long the corners were folding up. He hated being in here, and it was clear to see by how he paced back and forth. He rubbed his wrists, pulling his gloves on and off. He kept glancing to the old helmet sitting on the stand. The room was far too large for his likings, but as Supreme Leader, he was automatically given the biggest room. </p><p>            The Vader helmet was sitting there, so old and grayed it may have been a bone. It looked half melted, looked like it had been burned alongside Anakin Skywalker back on Mustafar. Ren shivered at the sight of it. </p><p>            It used to be, he could look it in the eyes - or eye holes. It used to be right next to his bed while he lied his head down in the vain attempts to sleep. It used to be his one comfort, the one thing he could confide in. </p><p>            Now, however, he had trouble looking at it. He felt a strange bit of a gulit, and even more disturbingly, a feeling of dread and fear if he stared at it. </p><p>            Finally, he angered himself enough to stop pacing. He took a deep breath, clenched his teeth, and looked directly at the helmet. </p><p>            Normally, he’d heard the rasped breathing of Darth Vadar. He’d hear it gently puff in, hold, and release. It was more like ventilation than lungs expanding and closing. More machine than man. Kylo used to want that. He wore a mask that covered his voice, in the hopes he could enact the same fear that machine breath could. </p><p>            Now, he heard nothing. It was just an old, rotted piece of armor. </p><p>            “I need.” Ren spoke, voice shaking. His muscles tensed, telling him to run, to flee, to hide where the mask couldn’t see him. “I need help.” He managed. “I feel the pull to the light. My m-Leia, Leia pulls me. She pulls me. I need more power. Something. <em>Anything </em>to keep my path straight.” </p><p>            He fell to his knees, exhausted from the fear. </p><p>            “I’m so glad you finally asked.” A voice said. </p><p>            Ren whirled, hand going to his saber. He didn’t realize he let out an audible grunt in surprise, but he blinked in surprise at the figure leaning against the glass wall. “Who are you?” He demanded. “Who let you in?” </p><p>            The figure dropped their chin, raising their eyebrows as they regarded Ren. They had blue eyes. Frighteningly blue. Familiar blue. </p><p>            “Skywalker.” Ren hissed. “You’re a Skywalker.” </p><p>            The man’s mouth crooked up in a smile. “I am.” </p><p>            “I killed the last Skywalker.” Ren insisted. He stalked around the man. Something was off here, something was pulling at Ren like the Force used to before it consumed him. </p><p>            The man watched him pace, unimpressed with his display. The man’s hair was long and unruly. Eventually, the man sighed. “You called me here. You want your path to be straight - how pathetic.” </p><p>            Ren stiffened. “I didn’t summon…” His eyes cast down, and something in his heart dropped. “That lightsaber.” He breathed. </p><p>            The man looked down to the saber hanging from his belt. “Yes?” </p><p>            Instinctively, Ren reached his hand out, trying to lasso it to his side. </p><p>            Nothing happened. His hand might as well have just waved through the air. </p><p>            The man scoffed. “Ben, are you so blinded you can’t tell what’s real anymore?” </p><p>            Ren recoiled. “I.” His chest heaved. “I destroyed that saber.” </p><p>            “Oh, I know.” The man scowled. “I saw. I watched it happen.” He put his hand protectively over his saber now. His glare...his glare was so dark, darker than the gaze in Luke’s eyes when Kylo had rolled over to see him wielding his saber. “A Jedi’s weapon deserves more respect. It’s not a toy to play <em>tug of war </em>with.” </p><p>            Kylo stiffened. “What’s your name?” </p><p>            The man let out a groan. He stood from the wall, and Ren stiffened again. But the man just walked to the helmet of Darth Vadar. He stood next to it, looking down at it with an unreadable expression. The man held his hands behind his back tightly. He looked torn, as if he wanted to touch the helmet, or throw it out the window. Eventually, he turned to Ren. “Where did you get this?” </p><p>            Kylo still couldn’t even look at it. He wasn’t sure he could remember the where if he wanted to. </p><p>            The man, upon his lack of an answer, turned and placed his head on top of the helmet. Ren stiffened, but the man just closed his eyes. </p><p>            “I...I was consumed. Taken in entirely by the dark. I believed I lost everyone and everything.” He murmured. “I just...I just gave up. I believed that the dark would protect me, that it would take my pain away.” </p><p>            “D-Didn’t it?” Ren asked, desperation leaking into his tone despite his best efforts to keep it back down. “Your name was revered throughout the galaxy. You made the stars shake. I want the same.” </p><p>            The man turned sharply. “I was not <em>revered</em>. I was <em>hated.</em>” </p><p>            “What’s the difference?” </p><p>            The man rubbed his forehead. “Now I know how Obi Wan felt.” </p><p>            Ren was getting rapidly angered. He started to pace again. “I want a straight path to power! I want-”</p><p>            “Why do you need that power?” The man interrupted sharply. “For what reason?” </p><p>            Kylo looked at the man, his eyes burning. “For myself. I need to protect myself.” </p><p>            “From what?” </p><p>            Ren looked at his shaking hands. “From….from.” He whispered. Then, quick as lightning, the force ripped up inside of him. Ren lifted his hand and his saber slammed into his hand. He ignited the blade and pointed it directly at the adam’s apple in the Skywalker’s throat. “From people like <em>you</em>.” He hissed, his voice crackled with anger and burning rage. “The <em>Jedi</em>. They’re all scum. They’ll kill children. They’ll hurt me. They’ll take advantage of me and my talents, <em>again</em>.” </p><p>            The man ignored the saber. “So, fear?” </p><p>            Ren snarled like an animal and went to lunge. The man simply sidestepped, the saber swinging down over nothing with a disappointed whirr. </p><p>            “You’ve yet to even say my name.” He noted. </p><p>            “Darth. Vader.” Ren breathed. </p><p>            The man’s face turned. Angry, and hurt, and shamed. He lifted his own saber, igniting the blade in the familiar blue Ren once strived for. “My name is <em>Anakin</em>.” </p><p>            They lunged for each other, but when Ren tried to strike through Anakin’s already deceased saber, he quickly realized what was happening. A wave of deja vu, of feeling shivers and realizing he had been tricked by his own powers. He turned to Anakin, who smugly waved his saber through his own hand. </p><p>            “You want real power, kid?” Anakin teased. “You apologize to my daughter, to everyone you hurt. You turn back to the light.” </p><p>            “The scavenger girl tried. She failed. No one can turn me.” Kylo refused to sheath his saber, ignoring how it crackled for blood. </p><p>            “Yes, because you have to turn yourself.” Anakin sheathed his saber, but the blue light stayed. In fact, Anakin slowly began to glow, colors fading away from his clothing. His eyes stayed sharp. </p><p>            “<em>Luke</em> turned you!” Ren argued. “You’re nothing but a liar!” </p><p>            “No. I chose my son over myself.” Anakin shook his head. He walked towards the Vader helmet, eyes on Ren. “Maybe you should look past yourself and your fear, for once.” </p><p>            Ren screamed. He lunged for Anakin, but the Jedi was gone. Not satisfied, Ren flipped his blade and stabbed upwards. He met the eye sockets of the Vader helmet as his saber pierced it. The helmet glowed, boiled a red rim from where the saber protruded and extruded. His eyes glowed, and slowly it dropped to the bottom of the saber. It landed on the cross guards, which slowly began to burn the rest of the plastic away. </p><p>            Smoke poured into the air, but Ren didn’t even bother holding his breath. His whole body trembled. He waited until the helmet finally broke under the pressure, falling to the ground in shards and half melted pieces. </p><p>            Ren listened desperately, but there was no mechanical breathing. There was nothing but a ruined helmet. </p>
<hr/><p>            The Resistance had once been a mere few. The First Order had decimated their ranks until there were just a few left. No one came for them. They almost lost every bit of hope, until Luke Skywalker had bought them the time they needed to run and regroup. Until Luke Skywalker teamed up with his sister once more to do what they did best - inspire hope. </p><p>            Now, thanks to their efforts, thanks to the First Order’s vice grip holding tight to the galaxy, the Resistance was reborn. People like Maz, like general Connix, or Klaus the giant slug alien - more joined every day. Poe felt twinges of pride that their meeting locations were constantly moving to more and more places. </p><p>            The newest and so far most successful was underneath the two story stronghold they had built for Leia. She slept just above the meeting place, right over the holo projector they used to study maps, battle routes, flight paths, trading ambushes, and more. And now she stood at that holo, watching and listening as ideas were passed back and forth. </p><p>            Poe stood at her right side. Since the battle of Crait, he’d grown into quite the leader. More often than not, he was the one offering the battle routes to take. Leia would offer a goal to reach, and Poe Dameron would create the path to that end goal. He leaned over the map they were currently studying - blueprints of a system they believed to next be targeted. </p><p>            Next to Poe, stood Finn. Since deciding he was in this fight until the end, deciding that he would stand by the people who mean the most to him, Finn had become quite the handyman in the Resistance. He started with medical training, and mastered that fairly quickly. Then it was pathfinding, another field he excelled in. Then Leia had put him out as a foot soldier for about a month, due to his expert aim. But that was too similar of work, and so he instead became a gunner in the Falcon almost permanently. Now, he was known to be Leia’s right hand man, who was tackling data and battle statistics. He had earned the respect of most of the Resistance, though some still tended to give him grief over his past. He handled all of the criticisms with grace. </p><p>            Next to Finn, Rose. The mechanic had played such a major role in the Resistance, becoming the leading head of maintenance on all the Resistance’s weapons. Their radios, their gunships, their transports, all of them worked because of Rose’s expert eye. Except for the Falcon. That was the one ship she was not on a need-to-know basis. She only helped Chewie with his ship when he needed it. </p><p>            Chewie stood behind Leia, next to Threepio and R2. He was so tall, he didn’t have much choice but to stand in the back. Since Han’s death, he was the sole owner of the Falcon. He held close to Leia, and was often sent out on missions with Poe, or Rey, or Finn, or all three. </p><p>            Finally, Rey stood on Leia’s other side. Her new saber hung heavily at her belt, a burden and a blessing. As one of the best fighters, her job was either helping the galaxy fight off First Order attacks, or finding her way onto the Jedi Path. She had come far from the scavenger from Jakku. But, that girl was still there. She often caught herself measuring the sale of some parts of ships, thinking about how many portions they’d be worth. She was wary of mostly everyone still, only really opening thanks to the love and patience of her new family. And sometimes, on her worst days, she’d cry about her parents, and how she had lost track of the days since they’d left. </p><p>            Leia cleared her throat. “To the system of Ryloth, then.” Leia ordered. “I want us to be there and ready before the next First Order strike.” </p><p>            Poe nodded, and locked eyes with one Snap Wexley, a larger pilot with a heart of gold. “Snap, take red, green, and blue squadron with you.” </p><p>            Snap picked at his helmet, wiping an old smudge of blood. “Roger. But wait, why aren’t you coming?” </p><p>            Poe straightened. “I have another mission. We may have new intel.” He watched the reactions of the Resistance, grabbing his belt as he said; “A spy in the First Order.” </p><p>            Eyebrows were raised, a quiet mumble broke out around the meeting. Some excited, some doubtful, some harsh. </p><p>            “<em>If</em>,” Poe drawled the word, waiting for the talk to stop so he could continue, “the spy’s intel is correct, it could be instrumental in winning this war.” He looked to Finn. </p><p>            Finn straightened. “We can free the other Stormtroopers.” </p><p>            At this, there was a majority groan, while some argued, and some muttered. </p><p>            Finn pursed his lips, but Rey jumped in. “They’re people! Normal kids who were stolen from their families! They fight because they have no other choice - if we <em>give </em>them that choice…” </p><p>            Poe picked up the speech for her. She cast him a grateful look. Growth or not, talking in front of large groups was always going to be hard for a girl who grew up trying to stay small and silent. “They <em>will </em>rebel. We appeal to them the same way we appeal to other planets for support.” </p><p>            Still murmurs. </p><p>            Finn spoke up loudly, jutting his chin. “Our main enemies on the ground are the Troopers. If they turn sides, we will have an army of supporters to fight back with us. We will also steal from the First Order. They hate to admit it, but without their troopers, they don’t have the enforcement they need to rule.” </p><p>            Silence, but faces weren’t exactly reassured. </p><p>            Finn put his hand heavily on the holo table. “Come <em>on</em>, guys. This is a chance worth taking.” </p><p>            “I...I don’t think it is, Finn.” A commander spoke up, Beaumont. He was a newer joiner, but he had proved a genius on tactical battle fields. When he and Finn teamed up for the Battle of Thape, it had been a complete and total victory. So, his word was taken seriously by mostly everyone, including Finn. </p><p>            The ex Stormtrooper looked at Beaumont with a hurt gaze. </p><p>            The commander put his hands up. “We need to think about this here. You want to go, take some of our best people out on the line for a mission that doesn’t have guaranteed results. If we lose you, Poe, Finn, - <em>Rey</em>. She’s the last Jedi in the galaxy! And if the Troopers don't rebel, then we can’t-” </p><p>            Poe stepped in. “They <em>will</em>.” He insisted. </p><p>            Beaumont shook his head. “How can you guarantee?” </p><p>            Poe went to grab Finn’s arm, but Beaumont continued. “Finn was the only Trooper on Jakku to not fire on civilians. The <em>only </em>one. We’ve never seen a Trooper run away before him.” </p><p>            “That’s because they all get <em>killed </em>for trying.” Rose snapped back. “Guys, we have to believe.” </p><p>            Beaumont sighed, but Maz Kanata jumped in. The elder space pirate’s opinion was not taken lightly, due to her being one of if not the oldest and wisest being in the galaxy. “We all have hope, you know that, Rose. But we have to be smart about this. What if Finn’s the exception? What if he’s the only one who wanted to rebel?” </p><p>            Finn’s jaw worked slightly. “I can’t be-I…” He clenched his hands into fists at his side and fell silent. </p><p>            Poe turned and went to grab Finn’s hand. Finn pulled away quickly. </p><p>            Leia finally held her hand up, and all eyes turned to her. Even Finn, who looked tense but was holding it together for the Resistance members. “We will see what this intel is, before we decide on whether or not we follow Finn’s plan.” </p><p>            Finn’s jaw opened in shock. This time, when Poe covered Finn’s hand with his own, the ex-Trooper just let him. </p><p>            Leia turned to Snap. “Leave by 0700 tonight. Can you get there by morning?” </p><p>            “Yes, General.” </p><p>            “Good.” Leia turned to Poe. “Poe, you’ll take your team tomorrow as well. One last thing.” Leia added quickly, as the meeting was looking like it was starting to end. </p><p>            Leia shifted and looked at her Resistance. “Beaumont brought up a good point. Our numbers are growing everyday, but this is turning into a war. And if we want to rise to the challenge, we need more help. We need to recruit as many people as we need to. With each planet we save, we bring in more people. With each planet we lose, we bring in more people. But, there are some other planets and systems we should be focusing on.” </p><p>            Poe tilted his head. “Are you talking about the neutral planets?” </p><p>            Leia nodded. She lifted her head. “Chewie has offered to lead this mission, but I want another to go with him. Safety in numbers, and we need our strongest believers to convince these people to join us, or at least provide us with military aid.” She chuckled softly. “I’m too old to last another forty year war, and I’m quite tired of scurrying around like rats.” </p><p>            There was a small cheer of agreement. </p><p>            Leia smiled. “So, who will volunteer?” </p><p>            “I volunteer Rose.” Finn spoke quickly. </p><p>            Rose jumped. “Finn! What, why me?” </p><p>            Finn smiled at her. “You convinced me.” He murmured. </p><p>            “I second that.” Rey jumped in quickly. </p><p>            “Ooo, a Jedi’s vote.” Someone murmured. There was a quick giggle. </p><p>            “I third it.” Poe nodded, leaning against the table to smile at the mechanic. “You’ve got one of the brightest smiles in this fight.” </p><p>            Rose opened her mouth to argue, but Chewie let out a roar and pounded his chest. Rose blushed, and her hand went for her pendant. “You guys….I’m just a mechanic.” </p><p>            “You know more than anyone what we’re fighting for. You know who we need to defend, who needs our help.” Finn insisted. </p><p>            “You’re close to me.” Leia offered. “Rose, please accept.” </p><p>            Rose looked around, at all the expectant eyes. Rey grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Poe winked. Finn just smiled at her. </p><p>            Rose sighed, and there was a collective cheer at the wordless acceptance. </p><p>            Leia clapped once, softly. “Excellent. You’ll leave at dawn. Take Threepio, for translation.” </p><p>            “Why, General! I can’t just leave you like that!” The gold droid argued. “I will serve you best by your side.” </p><p>            Rose bit her lip, but Chewie nodded empathetically, pleadingly. </p><p>            Leia chuckled. “Nonsense. I don’t need a translator, Miss Rose does. Please, C3PO. For me?” </p><p>            The droid at least had the sense to be baffled. “Well, I suppose I cannot argue with that logic. If you wish it, Princess, it would be my honor to accompany the Wookie, Chewbacca, and Rose Tico to their destinations.” </p><p>            “Thank you, Threepio.” Rose managed to squeeze out. “We’ll be...um, happy to have your help.” </p><p>            Leia smiled with a slightly sorry smile. Poe winced in sympathy, and Finn squeezed Rose’s arm. Rey gave her a silly grin. Rose herself just sighed. </p><p>            “Alright, team.” Poe called, then looked to Leia to wrap the meeting. </p><p>            “We’ll break. You have your assignments, see me for questions.” </p><p>            And just like that, the meeting disgrouped. Many walked away mutters, some giving Finn off looks, others at Rey, and some smiles at Rose. </p><p>            Poe turned to Finn, but the ex trooper turned away and marched off, stealing his hand back. Poe sighed, and exchanged a look with Rey. </p><p>            “I got him.” Rey nodded, taking off after him. </p><p>            Poe turned to Leia, and walked with her out. Rose was surrounded by Chewie and C3PO to talk about their plans. </p><p>            Leia took a low breath, and suddenly actually pushed her weight onto the cane. Poe jerked in surprise. “General?” </p><p>            “I think I need to sit down.” She murmured. </p><p>            Poe helped her over to the nearest crate, where the General sat heavily. Poe knelt in front of her, eyebrows pushed together. BB-8, ever the loyal droid, rolled up next to him and warbled questions. </p><p>            Leia shook her head slowly. “Ah, I’m alright.” She reassured the droid. </p><p>            Despite that, the pilot gently pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. </p><p>            Leia scoffed and brushed his hand aside. “Poe,” she started with a sigh. </p><p>            “General.” He cut off. </p><p>            She sagged her shoulders and smiled. “Soon.” She warned, her lips tight. </p><p>            Poe stiffened, slowly straightening. He looked away from her, then grabbed her hand and gently pressed his lips against her knuckles. </p><p>            She chuckled at his display, but didn’t pull her hand back. </p>
<hr/><p>            The Supreme Leader sat at the head of the table, listening to one of his Generals list off planets they were needing to conquer next. Or, well, he was pretending to listen really. And slowly, as his mind slipped farther and farther away from the meeting, he started to not pretend. </p><p>            There were ten Generals total at the table, each one with the malicious glint in their eyes planted there by the previous Supreme Leader, Snoak. Hux sat next to Ren, the holo’s light reflecting in his dark eyes. The General currently speaking, Pryde, was older and had his voice permanently rasped thanks to Ren's continuous force choking him. As he listed the name; “Kigor,” another General interjected. </p><p>            “They’re neutral. Their shields haven’t been pierced in over seven decades. How are we going to get them to us?” </p><p>            All eyes looked to Ren. Kylo Ren made for a sorry sight. He hadn’t slept, his hair was greased. The barely held together skin over his face stood out like a sore thumb. He was listing to the left, eyes on the floor and gloved hand over his mouth. His eyes were far. </p><p>            The Generals waited a tense moment, before finally Hux’s eye twitched and he tilted his head. Clearing his throat, he yelled loudly; “Supreme Leader!” </p><p>            Ren nearly fell off his seat. He jumped up to attention, turning to Hux with a disbelieving look. </p><p>            Hux’s hands shook, but he hid them from the other Generals - all of which looked surprised. Hux’s anger filled the now suddenly silent room. </p><p>            “We need you <em>present </em>for this meeting.” Hux practically snarled. </p><p>            Kylo Ren grumbled. “And I needed <em>you </em>to prevent the girl from getting to Kijimi.” He sat forward, studying the holo of the planet Kigor. His eyes glazed over the shields. “Consistent fire, until they give in. We’ll squeeze them out.” He stood, his chair scraping over the floor. Most Generals winced. “Begin the attack at dawn. Draw extra ammunition from the mining planets we’ve captured, I don’t care.” He stalked off. The Generals watched him go. </p><p>            The door slid open, and closed behind him. Ren stalked down the hallway, rubbing his head with a grunt. As he passed an open doorway, he thought he spotted a blue ghost of a familiar man. </p><p>            He stopped, breaths a shivering wreck through his body. He stepped back one step, and looked into the room. </p><p>            It was just an empty storage space. Cold, dark, void of any life. </p><p>            He shivered, and almost ran down the halls. </p><p>            Back in the meeting room, Hux stood slowly. Behind him, they sailed past a glowing world of fire and hatred, much like Hux himself. Without realizing it, Kylo Ren had just given him the floor. </p><p>            “Our Supreme Leader must have misread our research.” Hux began, voice thick with pity. “Kigor has stayed unbroken for so long thanks to not only their shields, but they’re long range missiles they put on the shields.” He flicked his hand, and the holo spun. Hux stopped it, and spread his fingers, zooming in to a blurry outline of what looked like a massive crossbow. “This has taken out several of our TIEs for just crossing into their system, nevermind coming near the planet. Supreme Leader Ren would have us waste ammunition trying to fire back.” Hux flicked his fingers again, and the holo changed to a black box recording of a TIE fighter. </p><p>            The fighter had about two seconds to realize something was coming on their radar, before they exploded into a million pieces. There were three resounding booms that touched the walls with the force of it. “Four TIEs, smashed so badly the recordings of these boxes had to be virtually transmitted.” Hux paced back and forth, slowly and deliberately. He held his head high. His hands had longed stopped shaking. “If we are to conquer this planet, brute force will only waste our time and materials.” </p><p>            “How can we stand a chance? Do they have no weak spots?” A General asked. </p><p>            Hux pointed, eyebrows up. “Of course they do. There is no one thing without a weakness in this galaxy.” He flicked his hand again, and the holo returned. This time Hux expanded it to not just the planet of Kigor, but it’s neighboring planetary systems. “Kigor relies heavily on their trade routes. We send some of our best spies to infiltrate these routes, sneak onto the planet. From there, I want small propaganda tactics to begin. Poison the minds of the people, of the rulers.” He paused with a small grin. “Assassinate one senator. We need to weaken their infrastructure.” </p><p>            Hux put his hands on the table, not realizing he had taken what was truly his - the spot at the edge of the table. “After that, we cut off the trade routes. We attack like rogues, like resistance savages. Under the radar. I want small platoons.” He lifted his chin, and the planet appeared again. “We sneak under their skin to plant the weaknesses. After a few weeks, we’ll appear to them under a guide of peace. We will establish our enforcement and their loyalty.” Hux smirked. “They won’t last long.” </p><p>            The Generals nodded. </p><p>            Hux looked to the planet. “Soon, my fellows. We will have an Empire to put the past to shame.” </p>
<hr/><p>            Ajan Kloss had a bountiful supply of fresh water springs, leading to thousands of lakes, rivers, and creeks. Finn sat next to one of said creeks, surrounded by soft pebbles worn from the gentle trickle of water that had taken thousands of years but only seconds to itself. The day was bright and beautiful, the sun slanting slightly through the trees as the day began to close. A slight breeze was picking up, bringing with it the oncoming shiver of the night chill. Finn felt immune to this breeze, as the only thing he really felt was two things: </p><p>            Emotion, particularly worry, and this strange pull that was making two rocks dance around each other just over his outstretched palm. </p><p>            The two pebbles he had randomly picked up had just <em>decided </em>to start to dance for him. He was enraptured, feeling this strange tug on his chest as they moved. They spun clockwise, fast enough to blurr, only to then slow, and stop entirely. Then they swirled counterclockwise, slowly at first, picking up speed as they went. He’d picked them up on a whim, wanting to feel their smooth edges, and look at their shine. But as soon as he had opened his palm, they lifted just above them and began to dance. </p><p>            He heard footsteps, and so quickly closed his fist, holding the dancing rocks down. He steadied himself as Rey sat down next to him. “Hey.” She murmured. </p><p>            “Hi.” He managed back. He didn’t really want to look at her, but he felt like he owed her that. </p><p>            She smiled at him softly. “Don’t give up, Finn. They’ll come around. This intel will change everything, I promise.” </p><p>            “Will it?” He had to ask. “Rey…” He stopped for a moment, taking a soft breath. The rocks warmed in his hand, one fluttering like a little heartbeat against his skin. “What if they’re right? What if I’m the only one who <em>wanted </em>to leave?” </p><p>            Rey shifted, pebbles crunching together at her movements. “You were there.” She reminded him softly. “You tell me.” </p><p>            Finn pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The rocks stayed tight in his hand, still occasionally jumping against his skin. He wasn’t quite ready to let them go yet. “They excluded me. They had nicknames for each other. There was Slip, and Nines, but I was always just FN-2187.” </p><p>            Rey nodded. </p><p>            “But...they chafed. We were always being sent to reconditioning, they would make everyone do it hundreds of times, at the slightest hesitation. I didn’t know a single trooper who didn’t get sent to reconditioning, who didn’t cry at least once at night.” He took a shaky breath. </p><p>            Rey sighed. “Finn, please don’t give up hope. Your plan will work. I believe that, you have to as well.” </p><p>            Finn mimicked her sigh. Sick of the thrumming pebbles, he tossed them over his shoulder. </p><p>            The pebble clanged off a droid’s side, and Finn and Rey turned to see BB-8 rolling down the hill towards them. The little droid flashed it’s light irritably. Behind the little droid, Poe stumbled down the hill. “Don’t throw things at my droid, Finn.” He scowled. </p><p>            “Sorry.” Finn lamented as Poe sat beside Finn. BB-8 rumbled over the uneven surface, beeping in compliant. </p><p>            Finn studied Poe. The pilot’s eyes were dazed, and he pressed his mouth against his intertwined hands thoughtfully.   </p><p>            “What’s wrong?” Rey asked him. </p><p>            Poe just shook his head. With a sigh, he lowered his hands and leaned his head on Finn’s shoulder. </p><p>            Rey smiled and followed suit on Finn’s other side. </p><p>            Finn smiled and took their hands, holding them against his thighs. </p><p>            BB-8 cooed and curled between Poe’s legs. </p><p>            The four sat for a while, thinking and holding tight. </p>
<hr/><p>            Kylo swung his saber in a mad arc, driving back the nearest Knight with a loud roar. He let the saber just graze his back, readjusting his grip on the hilt and lunging for the Knight. He could barely see, his hair covering his eyes. He was covered in sweat, bruises, and cuts. He felt through the Force where his Knights were, where his next enemies were. </p><p>            Ren gasped as a Knight struck him hard against his back with the flat end of his weapon. The Knight twirled away and waited. Ren whirled on him. “No!” He roared. He advanced, saber leaving burned cuts through the steel floor of the training gym. The Knight blocked his first strike, but Ren pushed, and the Knight’s knees buckled with a cry. “You never give your opponent time to attack!” Ren shouted in her masked face. Her eyes were wide, scanning his. She somersaulted, and Ren’s saber hissed as it touched the ground. He twirled, swinging his blade in what would have been a killing blow if she hadn’t blocked it at the last second. </p><p>            A second Knight jumped in to take her spot. He huffed as Ren kicked him hard in the chest, but didn’t back down. He spun left, slicing at Ren’s face. Ren blocked his strike immediately, and the Knight spun right, being blocked once again. He spun left one more time, but this time Ren wasn’t quite fast enough. The blade dug into his shoulder, leaving a sizable cut in the flesh of his upper bicep. He screamed, and the Knight backed off. Only for another to lunge at Kylo. This one, Kylo met with his saber. Blood poured down his arm, but it was almost impossible to see thanks to the red glow of his bleeding Kyber crystal. The Knight pulled back and knocked his legs out from him, striking down as Ren hit the floor. Ren blocked the strike to his neck, glaring at the Knight. </p><p>            The other two knights, chests heaving from their turns at the fight, exchanged a glance. </p><p>            Up above, watching from a glass platform, General Hux was unimpressed. A Commander stood next to him, looking horrified. “Do they always train this hard?” She whispered. </p><p>            Hux scoffed. “This isn’t training. The fool is trying to get himself killed.” He lifted his eyebrows. If The Supreme Leader killed himself, Hux would finally get the throne he deserved. </p><p>            Below, Ren let out a primal screech. He thrust out his hand, and the Knight slid backwards into the wall with a huff. He jumped to his feet and ducked as another Knight slashed at his throat with a small vibroblade. The blade hummed as it was met with the cross guard of Ren’s saber. Ren’s saber sparked in response, and the Knight flinched. Ren took the opportunity. He ducked under the Knight’s arm and slammed his elbow into the Knight’s gut, sending him falling over. </p><p>            At that moment, Ren felt a shiver and looked up. </p><p>            In the corner, Luke Skywalker stood. He wasn’t looking at Ren. He was grinning down at something Ren couldn’t see. He held a saber in his hand. A black hilt, with the squishy foam grip Ben used to feel as a child. Luke looked younger, and so much happier. His beard hadn’t grown out, his hair was cut short, and he had less wrinkles. More smile lines. He spoke, lips moving but not making a sound. </p><p>            But Ben remembered the words. </p><p>            <em>Now Ben. A Jedi’s weapon is their heart, their soul. It is bound to you from this day forth. Do you promise to respect it, carry it with you always, and take care of it? </em></p><p>Now Ben saw what Luke was smiling at. </p><p>            It was him. It was Ben. Ben was smaller, wearing a brown shirt and black pants, tucked in like his mom used to show him how to do. He nodded excitedly, and held out his hand. </p><p>            Luke began to give Ben the saber, then took it back with a teasing smirk, then lowered it. They played that game that used to make Ben laugh a lot, where Luke would hang it just out of his reach. Finally, Luke gave Ben his saber. He ruffled his hair, then it was still short, and Ben ran off. Luke grinned. </p><p>            ABove him, the whirr of the vibro blade was his only warning. Ren swung his saber up, and just barely managed to catch the blade against his crossguard. He grunted, unprepared for the force. Then another joined it, knocking next to the blades. And another. </p><p>            Kylo Ren knelt under the pressure, turning his saber just right. </p><p>            Another strike came from the side of him, and at the last second Ren turned his saber just slightly with a groan of pain. His wrists ached, fingers shook from the effort of this. Finally, two more weapons, one still dripping with his blood, found their place just above his saber’s crossguard as well. </p><p>            The effort made his teeth clench. All around him, his Knights pushed down relentlessly, desperate to keep him from standing. They shouted commands to each other, but for the moment, they were in stalemate.</p><p>            All so close, the saber screamed over the shouts of the vibroblades, and Ren wasn’t far behind. His back ached, his knees trembled. If he gave in, six blades would bury themselves in his back. </p><p>            Desperately, he looked to Luke. </p><p>            The Jedi Master turned to look back at him, seeming to age ten years as he did, until he looked like the Luke Ren had faced back on Crait. He looked expectant, and watchful. </p><p>            Ben felt the words form on his tongue, but quickly held them back. </p><p>            Luke’s shoulders finally sagged. He turned away, shaking his head. </p><p>            Hatred bubbled. Hared, and something even stronger, and with a bigger sting. </p><p>            Ren shrieked. The Force exploded out of him, and he stood. His Knights went flying, each into a wall. One hit the glass where Hux and the commander stood, making both jump back. </p><p>            Ren choked on his breath. He stared at his lightsaber’s hilt. The foam had fallen off from overuse, but parts of it remained in small spots. He couldn’t feel it under his gloves. He turned, surveying the damage. He expected to feel one of the Knight’s life force kilter and wean. </p><p>            Instead, every single one groaned as they sat up. They shook out their limbs, then exchanged glances through their masks. </p><p>            Ren stiffened as they stood, none with even a little limp. </p><p>            Hux sucked in a breath as well. “He didn’t kill them.” He murmured. </p><p>            Ren stared at his hands, sheathing his saber. He gripped at his hair, then hurriedly turned and ran towards his room. A medical droid tried to follow, he smacked the thing out of his way. </p><p>            The Knights, wordlessly, began to clean the room. Two waited a moment longer, staring at each other and after their Master. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big giant apology note and explanation in the end notes! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ACT 2: THE CHANGING OF THE TIDE </strong>
</p>
<p>            The next morning, back on Ajan Kloss, Leia watched in a silent send off as the Resistance began to head out. Wexley gave a thumbs up to Poe as the fighter slowly raised into the air, joining the squadron above the trees. They blasted off, and Poe rejoined his team as they said goodbye to Rose, Chewie, and C3P0. </p>
<p>            BB-8 beeped at C3Po. The gold droid sputtered. “I beg your pardon? I am <em>nothing </em>but helpful!” </p>
<p>            Rose hugged Finn. “You be careful out there.” He said. Rose was tiny in his arms, but she loved how protective Finn’s hugs were. He loved feeling like he could protect her. And since she had basically trained him in how to hug, it was just familiar. </p>
<p>            “You too.” They pulled apart. Rose smiled at Finn. “If this works, can you promise me something?” </p>
<p>            “<em>If</em>?” Finn scoffed. “When.” </p>
<p>            Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled. “<em>When </em>this works, can you promise me something?” </p>
<p>            Finn nodded. </p>
<p>            Rose leaned up, and Finn knelt down. She whispered something in his ear, and Finn felt himself flush. His eyes widened, and he pushed her away with a tight smile. “<em>Rose</em>.” He complained. </p>
<p>            Rose lifted her shoulder in a shrug. “Poe!” She called. </p>
<p>            The pilot turned, and had about two seconds to brace himself before the mechanic threw herself on top of him. “Oh boy!” He shouted, laughing with Rose as she clung to him monkey style. </p>
<p>            Finn bit his lip, then turned to Chewie. </p>
<p>            The wookie had buried Rey in his thick, furry arms. “Is Rey even under there?” He teased. </p>
<p>            The Wookie rumbled something, and opened his arms. </p>
<p>            Rey gasped for air. “I’m good.” She laughed. She patted Chewie’s arm. “Take care of the Falcon.” </p>
<p>            Chewie rumbled, and Rey laughed. “Alright, we heard you.” </p>
<p>            Chewie grabbed Finn by the shoulder and nearly yanked him off his feet into a hug. Rey threw her head back with her laugh. </p>
<p>            Leia watched the scene with a soft smile. Next to her, Artoo beeped curiously. Leia rested her hand on the droid’s hand. “It’s fine. It’s just bringing back old memories.” </p>
<p>            R2 warbled. </p>
<p>            Finally, the goodbyes were over. Poe, Finn, Rey, and BB-8 all watched as Rose, Chewie, and C3P0 loaded into the Falcon. Threepio was talking, as usual; “Why, this wreck hasn’t changed at all! Such shoddy craftsmanship, it’s a miracle it flies at all!” At this, Chewie roared. </p>
<p>            Rose leaned against the side of the ship with a groan. “Help me,” she mouthed. </p>
<p>            The trio laughed and waved. </p>
<p>            Rose waved back, and with a push of a button, the landing gear to the Falcon closed. Slowly, it rose into the air, thrusters sending a gust of hot air by the trio and Leia. Those still on the ground felt their teeth rattle with the push. The Falcon brushed through the canopy, revealing the base to the sun for a single moment, before the bendable foliage just covered them again. </p>
<p>            Poe fixed his hair, and sighed. </p>
<p>            Finn and Rey followed his example. </p>
<p>            All of them turned to their ride for this mission. </p>
<p>            While it was younger than the Falcon, there was a distinct coldness to the quadjumper. It had four barrels of thrusters, all tightly put together at the back of the pointed ship. It’s paint had peeled off, leaving it a bronze that would have caught the light if it hadn’t been so scuffed up. It had two rooms to it total - one for sleeping and one for piloting. The four of them would just barely fit in the cockpit. It had one gun, and the gunner’s seat was in the cockpit, facing away from the glass wall entirely. The gun was small and dented from previous use. It was a totally different color to the whole ship, clearly taken from some other kind of model. As it finished being fueled by Commander Connix and her droid, she winced at the company in sympathy. </p>
<p>            “It’s ugly.” Rey complained. </p>
<p>            “It’s tiny.” Finn nodded. </p>
<p>            “It’s <em>fast</em>.” Poe tried. He hit Finn in the arm. “Come on guys, buck up. It’s not gonna be a long mission.” </p>
<p>            BB-8 whirled unhappily. </p>
<p>            Poe glared at him. “I won’t hear it from you, too. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>            As they walked onto the ship, Finn and Rey complaining about every bit of it, Leia sighed. Artoo whirled sadly. “I know, R2.” She murmured. “I miss them too.” </p>
<p>            Connix walked up to the General; “General,” she saluted. “We could use your help with this radio message.” </p>
<p>            Leia turned with a practiced smile as the quadjumper’s engine rumbled in protest at being awoken. “Right. Lead the way.” </p>
<p>            R2 followed, but turned their head a full 180 to watch the quadjumper finally buck into the air, sending BB-8 up and onto Finn’s lap, who gasped with the weight. Poe laughed at him, and Rey pulled a few levers to prime the hyperdrive engine. </p>
<p>            Poe flicked open the coordinates screen and tumbled them in. Finn pushed BB-8 off him, but kept the droid firmly between his legs as he buckled his seatbelt. “Alright, t minus-” </p>
<p>            “Five.” Rey and Finn finished for him with a look. </p>
<p>            Poe put his hands up. “Alright, whatever.” The quad lifted above the treeline, and the open sky called. “Here we go.” Poe warned, wrapping his hand around the hyperspace lever next to his thigh. He slowly pushed, and the sky around them blurred. The stars turned into lines, and all jerked at the entrance to the vortex. Poe leaned back, listening. </p>
<p>            The craft rumbled, but did not fall apart at the pressure. </p>
<p>            “Oh thank the Force.” Rey breathed, leaning back in her seat. She shifted up again with a twisted face, and turned. She slipped her hand between the upper and lower cushions, and pulled out a long, twirling screw. She stared at it, then showed it to the boys. “Seriously?” </p>
<p>            Poe laughed, and Finn took it and tossed it back into the cabin part of the ship. </p>
<p>            “This’s gonna be a fun trip.” Rey mumbled. They blasted out of hyperspace, and the ship handled it with as much grace as one would handle boiling lava on their fingers. </p>
<p>            Thankfully, Poe and Rey had good pilot instincts. The ship lurched, tumbling over itself in a somersault. Finn tightened his leg lock around BB-8 as they tilted. Rey jumped out of her seat and pulled three levers in quick succession. Poe, cursing, yanked the handles to the left and the somersault halted, spinning in a tight flat circle instead. Rey let the engine power slow to just barely enough to keep the ship above the ocean’s surface, although this caused them all to be pushed forward. BB-8 squealed in nervousness, fearing another somersault.</p>
<p>            “Rey!” Poe complained, as he then had to pull the handles upwards to keep the jumper’s nose pointed straight. </p>
<p>            “Oh, so sorry, I don’t want our engines to explode!” She snipped back. </p>
<p>            Finn exchanged an exhausted look with BB-8. </p>
<p>            Poe steered the ship the right way around, and the whole thing shuddered and groaned enough to make both pilots pause and look at each other in worry. With the Falcon, the groans were reluctant but only out of not wanting to move. That was a groan of <em>pain</em>.</p>
<p>            “So, Leia sent us out in a death trap.” Finn summed up as the groan died down, and the ship floated for a moment in relative peace. </p>
<p>            Poe looked back at Finn with a shrug. “They can’t all be the Falcon.” He recentered the handles, then pushed them forward.</p>
<p>            The quadjumper sputtered along at the pace of a Hutt. </p>
<p>            “Rey!” Poe complained. </p>
<p>            “Do you <em>want </em>to explode? That water doesn’t look warm, Poe!” The Jedi glared at Poe. </p>
<p>            They once again began to argue over each other's voices, yelling about how much the ship could take and how they don’t have the time to languidly glide over the surface of the still ocean this planet is known for. This planet, Qukirso, was known for how still it was. It hardly rotates, there is never any sun, and the only thing that finds it a home are creatures that live mostly in the depths of the sea. Many have theorized this planet is just beginning it’s evolutionary cycle. But, there are islands of ice - mass mountains that have been found to mostly be hollow. The jumper limps towards one of these mountains - one with a clear entrance in its bottom. </p>
<p>            The only sound on this planet then was the huffing of the jumper, and Rey and Poe’s arguing voices. </p>
<p>            Finally, Rey let the thrusters boost. The jumper kicked back into life, soaring under the mountain only to be halted after two quick turns.</p>
<p>            “Alright, Finn.” Poe turned. “Go.” </p>
<p>            Finn unbuckled, feeling a little ship-sick. BB-8 tripped him once as they both tried to squeeze through the small doorway. </p>
<p>            Finn looked up at the roof’s hatch, which slid open with an angry whirr. The cold air that blasted down across Finn’s skin made him shiver. But sure enough, just above him, another hatch opened. An alien creature, one with two horns peeling upwards and sharpened to a point met his eyes. </p>
<p>            “Howdy, fair sir.” The alien snorted. “Help you with anything?” </p>
<p>            Finn rolled his eyes. “You have intel from the First Order.” </p>
<p>            “I do.” The alien tilted its head, blinking with horizontal eyelids. “Did you want it?” </p>
<p>            Finn rubbed his arms. The cold was so heavy over this planet the heating on the ship was quickly being overriden. “Of <em>course </em>we want it. Are you going to give it up?” </p>
<p>            “Eh, sure.” The alien snorted in something akin to a chuckle, and left for a moment. Finn tapped his boot on the ground and looked to BB-8. “Feel grateful you don’t have skin.” He muttered to the droid.</p>
<p>            The alien returned. “Here you are.” He dropped a heavy base, an old droid port attached to a long, thick wire between the ship and the hatch. Finn caught it, and looked at the alien in disbelief. “You don’t have it already downloaded?” </p>
<p>            The alien scoffed. “Does this planet look like we see any sort of technological-” </p>
<p>            “Whatever.” Finn lifted his hands. He knelt to BB-8. He showed the little droid the port. </p>
<p>            BB-8 whirled, then twisted its base on itself. It opened its sixth hatch, and pushed out a small flat player. Finn smiled and scrubbed at the orange and white unit’s head. “Always prepared.” He inserted the player, and watched as BB-8’s light blinked in a slow red, uploading. </p>
<p>            Poe and Rey were feeling the chill slowly reach the cockpit. Poe unrolled his sleeves, and Rey breathed into her cupped hands. But then Rey slowly straightened, and leaned around Poe to stare out the window. </p>
<p>            “What?” Poe asked, turning to follow her gaze. There was nothing but a long steady web of ice caves throughout the hollow mountain. The light was darkened significantly, blue reflections of the water below reflecting all around them. </p>
<p>            Rey shivered, though this time not from the cold. “We’ve got incoming.” </p>
<p>            “What? No way.” But then Poe turned, and he heard it. </p>
<p>            The unmistakable sound that ripped through space’s silence, and he recognized from years of battle. He looked up, and through the thin ice sheet that was the mountain top, saw six black shapes zip around it, looking for the entrance handily facing away from the currently parked quad. </p>
<p>            “TIE’s.” He breathed. He and Rey jumped back into their seats, warming the ship once more. “Finn!” Poe shouted. “We got incoming!” </p>
<p>            Finn looked at BB-8’s flashing light. “We’re almost there!” He called back to the pilots. BB-8 whistled nervously. The ex-trooper kept his gaze on the droid, until the light finally casted green. He ripped the port free from the droid, who rolled into position under the nearest cot. The alien pulled the cord up and Finn looked at him. “Why is the First Order here?” He demanded. </p>
<p>            The alien clicked something in its original language. “War is war, kid. You gotta do what you’ve gotta do to survive.” And the hatch closed. </p>
<p>            Finn cursed and ran to the cockpit. “We were ratted out - go!” He barely had time to strap in before Poe punched the quad into moving. </p>
<p>            The quad creaked in protest, but just in time blasted down the corridors as the TIE’s slipped in through the entrance. </p>
<p>            Finn looked around desperately, and finally his hand found a lever on the side of his seat. He pulled it, and his seat turned to the side, setting him up to face the blasters. “Oh man.” He groaned. He yelped as the control stick shot upwards from a rusted hatch - far too near what sat between Finn’s legs.</p>
<p>            This gun was older, a single joystick with only two toggles for the type of blaster fire. He grasped it and shook it awake. A screen opened just in front of his eyes. The targeting was blurry, as it tried to show a real time camera. Finn had to squint, and even then he wasn’t sure he could really see past the thruster engine. One thing that was clear on the screen was the flashing low ammo warning at the side of the screen. “Uh, guys, this firing system is gonna suck.” </p>
<p>            “No shielding.” Rey gasped. </p>
<p>            “Perfect.” Poe grumbled. “Alright, Rey - can you guide me out of here? It’s like a maze.” </p>
<p>            Rey took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah I can.” </p>
<p>            The TIE’s fired their first few shots, and the fight began. Poe, even though it really tested the ship, started to weave in the way his mom had taught him. This slight figure 8 made it almost impossible for targeting systems to lock on. Almost. </p>
<p>            Finn took a deep breath. He shot his first shot, and the entire quad jumped like it had just hit something. Poe cursed, having to exit the weaving strategy to readjust and level the top heavy quad. Not only that, Finn’s shot slammed not into a TIE, but into the wall. The ice caved, and luckily grazed the wing of a TIE. Not a dismantling blow in the least, but enough to slow the TIE. That TIE fighter crooned as it was slowly left behind. </p>
<p>            “Left!” Rey shouted suddenly. </p>
<p>            Poe jerked the ship and poor BB-8 rolled out from the cot, to its disgust. The ship nearly slammed into a wall the turn was so sudden. “Faster warnings!” Poe complained. Behind him, one TIE was going too fast and slammed into the wall, dropping like a stone into the water below. </p>
<p>            The ice mountain echoed the squeals of the quad, the scream of the TIE’s. </p>
<p>            “Another right!” Rey shouted, flicking a series of switches over her head to keep the ship stable. </p>
<p>            Poe pulled to the right, the ship lagging for a terrifying second they didn’t have. </p>
<p>            Rey cursed and stood, flicking open a hatch on the ceiling. As the ship tilted downwards, the thrusters refusing to work with Poe, Finn shot another shot. This one blasted into a shot of a TIE, sending a small explosion off that shook the mountain and got the quad to push forward. </p>
<p>            “Rey,” Poe yelled, “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>            “Just go!” Rey shouted back. She looped her fingers around a red wire and unplugged it, sending out a spark. </p>
<p>            The quad roared with extra thrust, flying towards a long straightaway.  “Whoa! What did you <em>do</em>?!” Poe shouted, handles rattling in his hands. </p>
<p>            “Did you want to get out of here or not!?” Rey snipped. “Make a right!” </p>
<p>            Poe turned the ship, though it once again nearly careened into the corner of this tunnel. This part of the tunnel was uplifted from the water, just barely enough room to fit the quad and its thrusters. The trio could hear the roar of their own engines take on another life of their own thanks to this echo, sounding like a monster trying to swallow them whole. Poe squinted, for on the other side of the tunnel lie a thin ice wall. </p>
<p>            “How thick do you think that wall is?” He asked. </p>
<p>            Rey, busy fiddling with switches, turned to glare at him. “Poe, don’t you dare-” </p>
<p>            Finn whirled the gun around, and shot into the wall. The wall shattered, revealing a perfectly clear black sky awaiting them. “Let’s go!” Finn shouted. </p>
<p>            Poe grabbed the hyperspace lever, and pushed.</p><hr/>
<p>            Rose Tico was still unsure of the outfit, no matter how much C3P0 tried to tell her otherwise. She wore a red and blue dress,  ribbons wrapped around her arms. Red on her left, blue on her right. She felt like a wrapped present. Her hair had been let down, and she was armed with both a hidden dagger and blaster. </p>
<p>            Chewie rumbled approvingly towards her as they locked eyes, the landing gear lowering next to them. </p>
<p>            “Thanks, Chewie.” Rose tried to fight back her blush. </p>
<p>            C3P0 waddled up. “Ah, the planet Kigor! Known for its mining goods, and it’s impeccable defense and offensive strategies. Why, I haven’t been here since R2-D2-” </p>
<p>            “Threepio,” Rose said softly, under her breath. “Please, we need you to introduce us.” </p>
<p>            They walked down the landing. Rose smiled at the Kigorans, an alien race known for their yellow-tinted skin, and glazed white eyes. They stood upright on six legs, with two arms and six fingers each. They all wore intricate headsets and beautiful chest plates. Their noses were long and their mouths had small tusks coming from the side of them. Four of them greeted Rose with a clasped hand greeting, and Rose and Chewie did the same. </p>
<p>            The Falcon had landed on a landing pad far too expensive for her old motors. The world of Kigor was bright, with four suns and two moons. In the far distance sky, the neighboring planets Kigor relied on for foods, waters, and other materials spun visibly. </p>
<p>            The Kigorians lifted their heads, and one spoke in a snorting, cough of a language. </p>
<p>            C3P0 walked up and nodded. </p>
<p>            Rose raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Chewie. They both had a very bad feeling about using C3P0 as a translator. </p>
<p>            C3P0 turned to Rose, and cheerfully declared; “They have promised to turn us into the First Order!” </p>
<p>            “What?!” Rose’s arms went towards her hidden blaster </p>
<p>            Chewie roared in alarm, and the Kigorian guards tightened the grip on their weapons, looking both alarmed and confused. </p>
<p>            The Kigorian who had spoken hissed, and stepped forward. In slightly stilted Basic, they corrected; “I said you were <em>safe </em>from First Order here.” </p>
<p>            Rose relaxed with a sigh and a groan, and Chewie pushed his furry paw into his hand. </p>
<p>            C3P0 turned in surprise. “Oh, you’re right, Senator Putt-twee! I mistook your -” He mimicked a specific grunt; “for -” he mimicked another specific grunt, both sounding exactly the same. “He said, he will <em>protect </em>us from the First Order.” </p>
<p>            “Enough, droid.” The Kigor waved their hand at the gold protocol droid. “I will speak.” </p>
<p>            Rose shook her head and tugged on the ribbons on her arm. “I’m sorry for my friend’s mistake. Thank you for your hospitality and secrecy, Senator Putt-twee.” </p>
<p>            The Kigor seized up Rose, but she didn’t hesitate to keep eye contact. He shook his head back and forth slightly - and Rose was pretty sure that was something akin to a huff in Kigorian. Putt-twee mangled out; “I hope your journey was safe.” </p>
<p>Rose smiled and nodded. “Senator, you served in the New Republic before. You worked with Leia.” </p>
<p>            The Kigor hummed - which to the alien, was more like an actual singing note. “I was.” The alien beside him gurgled something, and he tilted his head right - a Kigorian nod. “Come.” He told Rose. “We will eat.” </p>
<p>            Rose and Chewie sighed in relief, then glared at C3P0. </p>
<p>            The protocol droid waved politely. </p>
<p>            Rose sighed, but followed Chewie. C3P0 went after them as well as one of the suns began to set. As they walked, Rose talked; “Senator, has the First Order attempted any assault on your planet to your knowledge thus far?” </p>
<p>            The Kigorian glanced down at her. A floor in front of them slipped open, revealing a small elevator platform. They gathered on it, and once set the floor dipped. Slowly, they went floor by floor. Windows passed, showing different kinds of light from each level. The elevator was a completely silent affair, broken only by a disgruntled snuffle from the Kigorian senator. “They have...approached. Talked. Offered…” The Senator wagged his hands in a loop. “A mid way.” </p>
<p>            “Mid way?” Rose questioned. </p>
<p>            Threepio jumped in. “Miss Tico, the Senator is describing a compromise.” </p>
<p>            “Oh.” Rose pursed her lips. “What kind of compromise?” </p>
<p>            Just then, a blaster fire went off, and Chewie howled. </p>
<p>            Rose whirled, pulling her blaster out and pointing it at the Kigorian who had shot. </p>
<p>            The elevator halted so suddenly everyone shifted. The Kigorian’s legs scrambled for hold. Threepio let out a startled; “Oh dear” before faceplanting. Rose stumbled, but kept her blaster level with the Kigorian who had fired. This one was slightly paler than the Senator. </p>
<p>            The Senator sneered and snarled something at the other. </p>
<p>            The other grumbled back. </p>
<p>            Chewie was kneeling, holding tight to his arm. </p>
<p>            “Explain.” Rose demanded, finger tightening on the blaster. “Was this a trap?” </p>
<p>            “No!” Senator Putt-twee managed, his Basic sounding mixed with his own grumble of a language. “It was him!” He nodded at the one holding the gun. “Guards!” </p>
<p>            The guards slammed their weapons on the ground before pointing them at the rogue Kigorian. </p>
<p>            The Kigorian grumbled something, then made eye contact with Rose. “First Order will rule. Die, Rebel-” </p>
<p>            Rose shot. </p>
<p>            The blast echoed through the shaft of the elevator, until it was something else entirely. The Kigorian screamed in pain, but then the Senator's guards jumped on him. They locked their almost arachnoid-like limbs over and around the Kigorian, who was clutching tight to his wrist, which Rose had blasted a hole through. The gun skittered away and Rose stepped on it before it could fall off the elevator. She turned to the Senator. “I hope,” she tucked her blaster back under her dress, “that our negotiations can continue as planned.” </p>
<p>            The Senator shook his shoulders. “They will. Medical - for your friend.” He nodded to a guard, who handed Chewie a strange liquid. </p>
<p>            Chewie exchanged a glance with Rose, who shrugged. </p>
<p>            “Ah, allow me!” Threepio said, waddling over. Somehow, he had gotten back to his feet. He grabbed the drink from the disgruntled guard. “This is an exotic liquid! Found only in the heart of Kigor, this can heal any wound in -” He was cut off when Chewie swiped it and took a large swig. </p>
<p>            Rose, out of sight from the Senator, put her head in her hands and shook her head. “Force, I hope Finn and the others are having more luck.” </p>
<p>           </p><hr/>
<p>Finn and the others were not having much more luck. Finn sat in the middle of the quad, head also in his hands, while Poe and Rey ran around the ship, hollering at each other. </p>
<p>            “If you hadn’t <em>bypassed </em>the extension points-” </p>
<p>            “If you <em>knew </em>how to wait for three seconds before jumping into hyperspace-” </p>
<p>            The quad floated in dead space, silent and listed forward. Occasionally, it hissed out some air or groaned at one of the two pilots’ attempts to fix it. </p>
<p>            BB-8 rolled up to Finn while the pilots argued and the lights flickered. </p>
<p>            Finn rubbed his face and looked up at the droid. “Yes, please. What does the intel say?” </p>
<p>            BB-8 opened a port and a holo appeared. Finn read through the language, sitting up. “Oh.” He breathed. “Oh, okay.” </p>
<p>            Poe and Rey both jumped down next to him, wanting to read. Poe’s eyes went wide, and Rey gave a breathless laugh. “Wow.” </p>
<p>            They looked at each other. “We have to call Leia.” Finn said. </p><hr/>
<p>            On Ajan Kloss, Leia gathered the Resistance around their holotable. She leaned on her staff, R2 by her side. Right now, the Resistance started only at static and buzzes. Faintly, they could heard a word here and there - Poe’s voice, Rey’s voice, Finn’s trying to keep the peace. On the other line, Rose Tico slowly appeared. </p>
<p>            “General.” Rose greeted. </p>
<p>            “Rose, it’s good to hear from you. How many planets have you visited now?” </p>
<p>            Rose turned, and Threepio’s voice said; “This is our seventh planet.” </p>
<p>            “I’d hoped for more.” Connix sighed. Leia gave the Commander a look.</p>
<p>            Ajan Kloss was not particularly hot this time of year. The Spring- like season warmed slower than most other seasonal planets. However, while surrounded by the now hundreds of members, it was hard not to sweat. But Leia didn’t mind the heat of her new friends, old friends. The days since Crait may not have been kind, but the war effort had doubled. Leia was surer of the Resistance’s strength than she had ever been before. </p>
<p>            “Rose, how many planets have you convinced?” </p>
<p>            “Six.” She grinned. “It’s working, General. The neutral planets are slowly changing their minds.” </p>
<p>            There was a cheer from the other side of the holo, where Finn, Rey, and Poe all gathered into the small frame BB-8 could provide. </p>
<p>            “Ah, there you three are.” Leia said, turning slightly. </p>
<p>            Poe saluted. “General. Sorry about the wait. Our quad fell ill to the disease of Rey.” </p>
<p>            Rey guffawed and smacked Poe in the arm. </p>
<p>            Finn physically pushed himself between them. “General, we received the spy’s intel.” </p>
<p>            “Can we believe it?” Connix asked. “Does it seem real?” </p>
<p>            “It’s real.” Finn confirmed. He nudged Rey, noticing her still glaring at Poe, and cleared his throat. “According to the intel, the First Order’s generals will be meeting in one command ship in three days time. Ren will be there as well. The spy’s intel has given us coordinates to where this command ship will be at that time - if we can strike then, we may have a shot at blowing the First Order from the inside.” </p>
<p>            “You’re suggesting we wipe out all of their high command in one fell swoop.” Maz confirmed, taking her goggles off. Holos never liked her old eyes. “Just like that? That seems too easy.” </p>
<p>            “But it’s not.” Finn argued back. “There will be a massive military guard for each General - I’m talking a massive fleet. Bigger than any we’ve faced before.” </p>
<p>            “How many Generals?” Rose asked. The little mechanic was still in some of her senatorial clothing she had borrowed from Leia. She looked regal, and especially now, with her eyes lost in thought and her hand holding her chin. </p>
<p>            “Twelve.” Finn answered. “Holding ships and at least one Destoyer each.” </p>
<p>            Leia pinched her lips. “I don’t like those odds.” Even with the pressing heat of each new Resistance member at her back, she knew the fire power would be too little. </p>
<p>            Rose’s holo was interrupted by Chewie, who had to kneel to keep in frame. He roared and mumbled, and Leia raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>            “Rose, is that true? You got all six of those planets to offer military aid?” </p>
<p>            Rose blushed, though it was hard to see in the blue holo. “Y-Yes. I think so. Our translator hasn’t been...um, sure.” </p>
<p>            “I am <em>quite </em>certain!” Threepio called from off screen. </p>
<p>            R2 rocked back and forth in a laugh. Leia grinned. “I trust your word. Can we gather their forces for three days?” </p>
<p>            “Everyone but our current stop.” Rose nodded. “They’re...reluctant to leave the safety of their homeworld defense. I’m still working on them.” </p>
<p>            Leia nodded. </p>
<p>            Beaumont asked; “We can’t just come at the fleet in dead space, though.” </p>
<p>            Connix hummed and nodded. “Honestly, I’m still worried about this attacking plan even with the help. Finn, you said that there are four levels to the First Order - Supreme Leader, General, Captain, and Trooper?” </p>
<p>            Finn nodded. </p>
<p>            “So, won’t the captains just rise into the position of Generals? And we <em>know </em>they’ve been recruiting more troopers.” </p>
<p>            “Call it what it is.” Beaumont says. “They’ve been kidnapping children.” </p>
<p>            Rey gave a concerned look to Finn, but he was nodding. </p>
<p>            “Which is why,” Poe jumped in loudly. “We need to do Finn’s plan. We need to free those Stormtroopers.” </p>
<p>            Another chorus of groans. </p>
<p>            “Hey!” Poe shouted. “Another bit of intel is a way to hack into the radio frequencies of the First Order. We get into the comms of those troopers, we can get them to fight back, to join us.” Poe pointed at Connix. “You’re worried about the Captains? If we get enough troopers to rebel, they won’t have enough to become generals.” </p>
<p>            “Poe,” Maz warned, “will they really rebel?” </p>
<p>            Poe lifted his head as if it was a challenge. “They will. In the same way that these planets will help us, in the same way so many of you have joined us. All of us are here, in this fight, because we’ve seen what the First Order has done. They’ve taken everything from us, from everyone. No one knows that better than the Troopers.” </p>
<p>            “Troopers are mindless.” Someone spoke up from the back. </p>
<p>            Leia turned, listening to the crowd begin to argue. Rose and her exchanged a look, when Poe suddenly shouted again. </p>
<p>            “People!” His voice rang out, strong and true, from across the galaxy. “Has our hope become so flimsy that we can’t take any risks? This rebellion is a risk. Rose being out there, alone, is a risk. You all gathered on one planet, is a risk. This risk, if it pays off, which it will, can not only change the tide of this war, it can <em>end </em>it. Don’t we owe that to the people we can save? The people we <em>couldn’t </em>save?” </p>
<p>            This speech sufficiently silenced the Resistance. </p>
<p>            Leia put up her hand. Not high, she raised it just up to her shoulder. It wasn’t a fast motion ether, yet every pair of eyes trained on her at the motion. “I believe in this plan. But Poe, you haven’t confirmed how you can confirm the intel to be correct.” </p>
<p>            Finn murmured quietly. “I know because of the code.” </p>
<p>            “Code?” Leia prompted softly. </p>
<p>            Behind the holo, where the projector couldn’t reach, Finn’s hand found itself tangling in Poe’s. “In the Order, there are codes we all start with. Every comm message, recorded or live, starts with a code.” </p>
<p>            “We know this.” Connix nodded. “What’s different about this one?” </p>
<p>            “Um...it’s mine.” He swallowed. “In-in my squad, our code was 2SNZ. It was...well it was supposed to be all our names.” He didn’t mention that his 2 was not a letter because he was not deemed worthy of a name by the other troopers. “Whoever sent this message knew the code.” </p>
<p>            “Why wouldn’t the First Order know this code?” </p>
<p>            “Because I’m the only survivor of my squad.” Finn said quickly, fingers tightening on Poe’s. </p>
<p>            That got a good silence. </p>
<p>            “Alright.” Leia whispered. Then, louder, she commanded; “Alright. We will aim to attack in three days time. Snap and his crew are due back tonight. Rose, we’ll need the Falcon for this. Come back as soon as you can.” </p>
<p>            “Roger that, General.”</p>
<p>“Rose, may we ask permission to join you on the Falcon?” Rey asked. “<em>Poe </em>blew our quad’s fuel tank, and we have just enough for one more jump.” </p>
<p>Rose grinned as Poe looked offended. “Permission granted. But aren’t you going to make a pit stop on a Star Destroyer?” She winked at Finn. “You have a message to send.” </p>
<p>Finn grinned. “Yes. The intel told us that the next planet the First Order is targeting is Kigor. We’ll jump to there, and then-”</p>
<p>“Kigor?” Rose interrupted. Her face paled. The planet I’m currently calling from?” </p>
<p>R2 beeped in worry. </p>
<p>“When are they set to deploy?” Rose asked urgently. “If an attack is coming, we have to warn the Kigorians.” </p>
<p>Rey leaned forward. “Intel said they’re coming by 0600 Kigorian time. What time is it there, Rose?”</p>
<p>          </p><hr/>
<p>  The holo flickered, and Rose looked away, eyebrows tight. “What?” </p>
<p>            The rest of the Resistance heard an urgent gurgling, growling noise. Only a few understood the language, but others just looked on in confusion. </p>
<p>            “Rose, report.” Leia ordered. </p>
<p>            “Sorry, General. It-” She had to raise her voice over Threepio’s sudden screaming. “We’re doomed! We’re doomed! Chewbacca, I told you we’re-” </p>
<p>            “It looks like the First Order’s already here.” Rose finally managed, making eye contact back to the holo. There was a faint rumbling that came from a planet far far away. </p>
<p>            “Get out of there before they find you.” Poe ordered. </p>
<p>            Rose jerked, and her holo began to rapidly flicker. She grabbed something - presumably the holo table for balance as her holo shook. Chewie cried something. “Okay!” She called. “We’re going into hiding. They aren’t attacking - it’s a peace cruiser. But...Threepio, don’t you dare leave without us!” She gave a tight smile back. “If you want that ride, I would hurry.” </p>
<p>            But she was only speaking to Finn and Rey, as Poe had already bolted for the pilot’s seat. </p>
<p>            “We’ll see you in a few clicks.” Rey promised, jumping off the floor and out of range of the holo to join Poe. </p>
<p>            Finn sighed. “Here comes the bickering.” He straightened and saluted. “We’ll be home before you know it, General.” </p>
<p>            “I expect you will.” Leia nodded tersely. “May the Force be with you.” </p>
<p>            Finn saluted, and the two holos flicked off. </p>
<p>            Rose whirled to Chewie, who was currently trying to argue with Senator Putt-twee via Threepio’s far too poliete translations. </p>
<p>            They had been given a guest bedroom with two rooms, connected by a door. Rose hadn’t yet gotten the chance to use it, and Chewie had barely had the time to wrap his arm. The liquid may work well on Kigorians, but it was slower and less effective on different species. “What did you say?” She asked Threepio to repeat himself once the holo had ended. </p>
<p>            “Senator Putt-Twee is reassuring us not to worry, that is it just a simple dinner meeting.” Threepio calmly repeated. </p>
<p>            Chewie threw up his hands. </p>
<p>            “Yes, Chewie’s right. Senator, if you have First Order soldiers coming to this palace, we can’t risk staying here.” </p>
<p>            “Oh no no, Miss Rose.” Threepio shook his head. “We are also being invited to the dinner with General Armitage Hux. They assure me there will be no weapons allowed.” </p>
<p>            Rose’s heart stuttered in her chest. She stared at the Senator. “First you attempt to murder Chewie, now you are proposing-” She sputtered. </p>
<p>            The Senator clasped his hands - a clear sign of apology and peace. He grumbled along in his language desperately, glazed eyes worried. </p>
<p>            “Senator Putt-Twee says he’s already hidden the Falcon from sight. He says he cannot postpone this meeting, as the First Order has been cutting his supplies from other planets - oh dear, that does sound horrible.” Threepio nodded along. </p>
<p>            “Let us hide with the Falcon, then.” Rose asked. “Please, Senator.” </p>
<p>            THreepio grunted in translation. </p>
<p>            Rose couldn’t help but glance at the useless clock she couldn’t read, as it was written in Kigorian. In that moment, she wished for nothing more than to be back on base, fixing the Falcon or yelling at Poe. Or showing Rey another new food. Or teasing Finn. Or, even better, being hugged by Paige. She knew she wasn’t cut out for this political stuff, especially now - knowing she was about to be hand fed to a beast of a man. </p>
<p>            She remembered Hux from her time on Snoak’s ship with Finn. He was cold, cruel, and she could only describe him as mad. The idea of having dinner with him made her skin turn icy in her veins. </p>
<p>            Threepio finally translated; “Senator says he doesn’t have a choice. He believes the First Order is out to murder either him or one of his fellows, and he would rather have them under his own watch before that happens. He is asking you to come for his protection, as well as yours.” The Kigor gargled something else. “You can wear a veil, if it pleases you.” </p>
<p>            Rose looked at Chewie with a snort. “Yes, because a veil will be enough to hide a Wookie.” </p>
<p>            Chewie moaned. </p>
<p>            “It’s not Cloud City all over again.” Threepio reasoned with the Wookie calmly. “This time we are more prepared, and I am happily whole.” </p>
<p>            Rose turned back to the Senator. “What is the purpose of this meeting?” </p>
<p>            There was that horrible pause where Threepio tried to translate. A pause Rose didn’t feel like they had. She felt the time crunch - three days. Poe, Finn, and Rey all expected her to be ready with the Falcon for a getaway after sending the message to the troopers. The Resistance needed tons of mechanical repairs to as many ships as possible before entering what could be the biggest battle in this war. </p>
<p>            “Senator Putt-Twee says that Hux has come with the idea of a treaty. Senator Putt-Twee does not plan to sign this treaty, but he must entertain Hux for at least the chance of freeing his trade routes again.” </p>
<p>            Rose reached down and touched her pendant. <em>Paige, please give me your strength. </em>She sat heavily on the end of the bed, thinking. </p>
<p>            “Miss Rose, what should we do?” </p>
<p>            Rose looked at Chewie. The Wookie nodded. She sucked in a breath, and sighed. “We’ll go to the dinner. But at the first sign of trouble, we’re leaving, guns blazing. And Chewie’s coming with us.” She stood, touching Chewie’s arm. “If you feel up to it, I could use your strength there.” </p>
<p>            Chewie rumbled and nudged her - which nearly sent her toppling over. </p>
<p>            Rose swallowed. “Maybe this’ll work. Dinner, and then we leave straight away.” She turned to Threepio. “Tell Senator Putt-twee we’ll go, but afterwards we’re leaving. And in return,” she looked the senator in the eye. “We expect to see his army, mobilized and ready to help blow the First Order from the inside, out.” </p><hr/>
<p>Two troopers were told to go to the hangar and inspect the piece of junk quadjumper they had picked up via track beam before the Kigorian planet, a strange soft moon in the distance, could shoot it down. As Troopers do, they followed orders. </p>
<p>Walking through the hanger, which had mostly been emptied in a grand show of Hux’s power for his escort to the planet for dinner, the troopers noticed the quadjumper and both relaxed mentally. There was no physical relaxing as a Stormtrooper, that lead to only punishment and reconditioning. So they marched to the jumper with their blasters drawn, though neither really thought they would need it.</p>
<p>It’s four jets looked ready to fall off. It had a gun, a different colored gun, that looked lifeless and too big for itself. It’s paint was gone, and it was so rusted it was amazing it hadn’t just collapsed in on itself. The ship had ice forming around the outside, where clearly the internal heating hadn’t been on and couldn’t fight back against the endless freeze of space. </p>
<p>The Troopers managed to get the landing gear to open manually, though it took time. A blast of freezing, dead air greeted them. Their masks filtered right through it, leaving only the sting but not the taste. </p>
<p>They marched up the ramp, expecting nothing. </p>
<p>But the jumper was not nothing. </p>
<p>The jumper was currently being occupied by a Jedi, a pilot, a former stormtrooper, and a small droid who was unhappy with its new mouse disguise. All four were hiding in the nooks and crannies of the quad. </p>
<p>Rey was leaning with her back against the edge of the landing gear, counting the footsteps it would take for the Troopers to come within range of her saber. She didn’t want to kill them, so she kept it sheathed. It was a hard staff on the bottom, afterall. While not exactly a totally perfect spot, once the troopers turned they would see her, she had the advantage of a certain mind trick. The little droid was pinned between her boots at the wall, and she intended to keep it that way. She may argue with Poe at every chance during flight, but he was her friend, and she loved his droid very much. </p>
<p>Besides, it was a better hiding place than where the previously mentioned pilot sat. Although, Rey smirked at them from across the hall, knowing neither actually minded. </p>
<p>The small doorway to the cockpit had a closet made for maybe a total of four outfits to hang, and that’s where Poe Dameron found himself chest to chest with a man with only one name. Poe was trying to hide his blush, but there was literally no room to even wiggle lest an unfortunate friction begin. His back was pushed uncomfortably against the corner of the closet as he tried to make himself as small as possible. This did nothing, as Finn was also trying to push himself as far backwards as he could, and they were still chest to chest. Poe supposed he should be grateful. The ship had long gone almost too cold for humans to stay on, as in an attempt to convince the oncoming troopers there was no one on the ship, he’d turned the thermostat to almost unbearably cold. At least he had Finn, who’s warmth was uncomfortably close. Rey had only the cloak he had given her, and a cold BB-8 who kept staring at him from behind her legs.</p>
<p>They’d worried they wouldn’t be able to fit, but so long as they moved one at a time, there was no issue. They also tried to avoid looking at each other, but eventually as the troopers climbed up the hanger, they couldn’t help but share one. Finn’s dark eyes were determined and focused, and Poe’s were tight with worry. </p>
<p>The Troopers’s made it up the ramp, and didn’t even register that the ship was not in fact, empty, before being knocked out by two good hard blows by one Jedi. </p>
<p>            They squeezed out of the closet and pulled the unconscious bodies aside, gently tying them up and covering their mouths. Poe cursed. “I was hoping they’d at least send three.” He muttered. </p>
<p>            Rey rubbed her hands together. “Take me as a prisoner.” She blurted suddenly, grabbing a pair of cuffs from one Trooper’s belt. </p>
<p>            Finn and Poe stared at her. </p>
<p>            “No, seriously!” She hissed. “Say you found me on the ship and are taking me to an interrogation room.” </p>
<p>            Poe flinched at the memories just the word brought up. “Are you sure? Rey, if he finds you-” </p>
<p>            “He’s not here.” Rey cut off. “I’d feel it.” </p>
<p>            Poe and Finn exchanged looks, then shrugged and started to layer on the armor. Finn’s hands moved with practiced ease, Poe watching him. </p>
<p>            Rey slipped the mouse droid cover over BB-8, though he beeped and complained the whole time. “Come on, BB.” She scolded. “It’s not that bad, and you can’t blow our cover.” </p>
<p>            The droid still flashed its light unhappily.</p>
<p>            When Rey rose again, Poe and Finn had donned almost all the armor. Finn was staring at the helmet, jaw tight. Poe looked uncomfortable, frowning. When he noticed Finn, both Rey and him went towards him. “You don’t have to do this, buddy.” Poe said, voice soft. </p>
<p>            “You can be the prisoner, I’ll-” </p>
<p>            “No, no.” Finn shook his head, looking up with a smile. He met Rey’s eyes, then Poe’s. “I’ll be fine. I have you guys.” </p>
<p>            Just then, a comm link at Poe’s belt buzzed. “PF-3042, come in. Status report on the quad.” </p>
<p>            Poe took the comm off his belt, looking lost. </p>
<p>            Without a word, Finn grabbed the comm and held it down. “PF-3042, reporting. We found the scavenger girl the Supreme Leader is looking for. She’s unconscious,” he gave a look to Rey at that, “we’re taking her to cell block B to await General Hux’s orders.” </p>
<p>            There was a tense pause. </p>
<p>            Then the comm crackled. “Roger that, PF-3042. You are cleared to take the prisoner.” </p>
<p>            Finn lifted his thumb from the comm and gave it back to Poe. </p>
<p>            Poe took it, gloved hands brushing. </p>
<p>            Rey unbuckled her saber, and held it out to Finn. </p>
<p>            Finn blinked in surprise. “Rey...are you sure?” </p>
<p>            “Absolutely.” She nodded briskly. She placed the saber in his hands. “I trust you with it more than anybody.” She smiled at him. </p>
<p>            Finn swallowed heavily, and nodded. He placed the blade on his belt. Then he grabbed the helmet. “Let’s do it. For them.” </p>
<p>            Poe nodded and nudged him in the shoulder before donning his own helmet. Rey winced, as it wasn’t a perfect fit, and his neck was slightly revealed. Carefully, Finn reached down and pulled his shirt up the best he could to cover it. In a perfect world, they would take the black bodysuits the Troopers wore under their armor as well. However, they didn’t have the time, nor did they have the ability to completely switch without forfeiting some of their hidden Resistance weapons. </p>
<p>            Finn cuffed Rey. She wiggled her wrists, she could slide them right out if she wanted to. She smiled at Finn, and he took her one arm. Poe took her other, and she fell limp as they walked out of the hanger. </p>
<p>            Poe pressed a blaster to her back. Rey hung her head, trying her best to look half awake. </p>
<p>            They marched through the hanger at a brisk pace Rey struggled to both keep up with but also look like she was dragging her feet. She couldn’t risk looking around, she had to keep her eyes on the ground. So instead, she just listened. </p>
<p>            Radio comms, the buzzing of radio waves, low murmurs. The easy right-left rhythm of marching Stromtroopers. The air smelled like bleach and some other disinfection unit. Since she was reaching out, she did feel through the Force as well. That tended to happen if she unfocused any one of her senses, especially since training with Leia. Leia couldn’t train her heavily in the way Luke could’ve and should’ve. But Leia could train Rey what she knew of the Force, which after so many years of life with its premonitions, feelings, and readings, was quite a lot. </p>
<p>            So now, with her gaze diluted for her act, Rey’s force reached around her. She felt the sturdy feeling of Finn, and the loud presence of Poe at her sides. She could easily feel her saber - it was like a little tether from her chest directly to the Kyber inside. She felt the worry, the anxiety, the fear of the Troopers around her. Each patrol they passed was a wave of negativity, and she began to wonder how anyone could disbelieve in Finn’s plan. There was something else - something cold and killer, far away. She assumed this was one of the General’s. </p>
<p>            They had marched for about three whole minutes before Finn mumbled. “Okay, right. And fast now.” </p>
<p>            Rey wanted to complain that she thought they <em>were </em>going fast. Her friends had to almost literally drag her. She let her legs work for a few steps. She wanted to risk a glance up, but also knew she couldn’t. </p>
<p>            They stopped at a door, and two other troopers called out; “Why’d you bring her here?” </p>
<p>            Rey jumped to attention. She was already so attached into the Force, it was so simple to wave her hand and order; “It’s okay that we’re here.” </p>
<p>            The Troopers immediately lowered their blasters. Without hesitation, they repeated. “It’s okay that you’re here.” </p>
<p>            Rey smiled. “We’re supposed to be here.” </p>
<p>            The Troopers nodded in agreement. “You’re supposed to be here.” </p>
<p>            Poe rolled his eyes, but Rey just grinned and waved her hand once more. “You have to be somewhere else right now.” </p>
<p>            “We have to be somewhere else right now.” With that, the Troopers turned and marched down the hallway almost a little <em>too </em>happily. </p>
<p>            Rey’s fingers tingled. The first time she had bent a Trooper’s mind, her whole body hadn’t stopped feeling sticky and gross for at least a day. But now, thanks to Leia, it was only a tingle for a second. </p>
<p>            “Ready?” She asked Poe and Finn. </p>
<p>            “Yep.” Poe responded, voice sounding strange from the echo of the helmet. </p>
<p>            Rey pushed out her hand, and the door squeaked in surprise as it opened upwards without warning. BB-8 rolled through easily. She ducked in after him, quick to tackle the closest Troopers. He yelped, but she ripped his helmet off and knocked him hard in the back of the skull. From her position on the Trooper’s chest, she watched as Poe stunned another and Finn body slammed the last one into the wall. </p>
<p>            Rey let the door slam shut behind her, and they rushed to move the troopers aside. </p>
<p>            Poe threw his helmet off in disgust. “How do you <em>breathe </em>in those things?!” He demanded. </p>
<p>            Finn took his off as well with a small grin. “Practice.” He was sweating and a little shaky, but he began to strip the armor off. He kicked the little cover off of BB-8 and the droid whirled appreciatively. “Go for it, little buddy.” He nodded to the control board. </p>
<p>            The droid happily beeped as it opened a port and slotted into the code. </p>
<p>            While the droid began to hack with the frequency given to them by the spy, Poe and Finn pulled their armor off. Finn handed Rey back her saber, and she took it with a smile. “Thank you.” She said. </p>
<p>            Finn just nodded, and went to grab the microphone. </p>
<p>            Poe took out his blaster and armed it, flicking it up to the door. “How much time we got?” </p>
<p>            Rey readied her own as Finn answered; “A few minutes, tops.” </p>
<p>            BB-8 beeped, and the red light flicked into a green with a satisfying click. </p>
<p>            All of a sudden, Finn turned. “What do I say?” He pleaded. </p>
<p>            Poe turned to face him. “You tell them the truth. Tell them who you are. What you are. You tell them exactly what made you rebel, and what happened after. Tell them there’s hope.” </p>
<p>            Rey gave Poe an appraising look, but then gasped and leaned against the wall. She touched her temple, cursing. </p>
<p>            “What’s wrong?” Poe asked, reaching to grab her arm. </p>
<p>            She gripped his hand. “Ren.” She breathed. “He’s trying to contact me.” </p>
<p>            “Ew.” Poe said, making all of them grin. </p>
<p>            Rey took a deep breath. “I’m blocking him.” She looked up. “But guys - he’s here. He’s...why is he here?” Rey steadied herself, gripping tight to Poe’s hand. She could feel his agitation, his confusion, and knew if she wasn’t careful, he’d sense her presence close to him as well. </p>
<p>            “Can he find us?” Finn asked, grabbing his blaster again. </p>
<p>            “Not-Not if I can help it. Hurry, Finn.” She nodded at Poe and they lifted their blasters again, standing by the door and protecting Finn’s hunched over back. </p>
<p>            Finn grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath. He began; “My name is Finn. I was once called FN-2187 by the First Order. I was taken away from a family I’ve never known, and I’ll never know. When it came time to fight, my first battle on Jakku, I couldn't do it. To the First Order, this is because I’m weak. To myself, and to my friends, its because I am strong. The First Order grooms us as droids, as machines, as mindless soldiers. We don’t have to be. I didn’t have to be. We are more, so, so much more than what they think we are. I was you, I was with you, I stand with you. Fight for your own beliefs, not the beliefs they give us.” </p>
<p>            Finn’s speech rang out through the halls of the Destroyer, into each room, closet, hanger, and even the intercoms over ships. His voice went directly into the helmet of Stormtroopers currently patched into the systems. Generals stood and shouted for someone, anyone to turn it off, but for a singular moment, no one listened.</p>
<p>            Even Ren, the Supreme Leader himself, stood in the hanger and listened. His shoulder tight, his breath uneasy, he listened to FN-2187, Finn’s voice, preach of love and light. And like the Troopers, he just couldn’t seem to pull away.</p>
<p>Finn took a break to breathe. He looked over to Poe, feeling his eyes burn slightly. Poe wasn’t looking at him, jaw tight as he waited for the door to be opened. His fingers were tight on the blaster, stance ready. Finn continued, chest rising. “I’ve chosen to fight for love. I’ve <em>found </em>it, you guys. And I’ve learned how to fight for something more than the First Order’s lies. We can have lives, we deserve to live. Please, fight back. Resist, run away, be yourself. Join us. Find the love you deserve.” He wiped the tear rolling down his cheek. “We <em>all </em>deserve.” </p>
<p>BB-8 whirled approvingly, and retracted his probe. The light flickered back to red, just in time for the door to be banged on. </p>
<p>The trio jumped as someone shouted.</p>
<p>“Fun part.” Rey grunted. </p>
<p>Finn wiped his face on his sleeve and readied his gun. </p>
<p>As soon as the door opened, the General walking in was shot dead in the chest. The stunner sent him flying to another wall, and notable - none of the three troopers fired back. </p>
<p>Carefully, Rey, Poe, and Finn walked forward and out, guns ready to fire at any time. But the Troopers took one look at Finn’s red eyes, and lowered their guns. </p>
<p>Finn grinned, and they all nodded at the Troopers, before bolting towards the hanger. As they ran, alarms began to ring, red lights flashing. </p><hr/>
<p>Rose was already sitting when the banquet doors opened, and one General Hux walked in. Her hands were folded on the table, and she refused to show any fear or anger as he marched in behind Senator Putt-twee. Chewie sat next to her, unarmed - but who couldn’t feel better with an eight foot tall, furry Wookie with the strength to rip a man in half next to her. Threepio was on her other side, looking excited even though he didn’t have a mouth to eat any food with </p>
<p>“General Hux.” She managed to greet, eyebrow twitching once. </p>
<p>And she couldn’t help but feel a little proud of how he couldn’t keep a straight face at seeing her. His lips curled, he let go of the hands behind his back, and he snorted. “I was not aware,” He drawled, looking at the Senator, “we were in the company of scum tonight.” </p>
<p>Chewie growled, but Rose put a placating hand on his arm. “What a greeting, General. Glad to see you’ve been doing well.” </p>
<p>Putt-twee muttered nervously. “Please. Sit. We are here for Diplomacy.” </p>
<p>Hux sneered, but he walked in. Behind him came two guards, both without their weapons and wearing silvery armor indicating their status as Captain. It was strange to see any sort of Trooper without a weapon, but of course everything had been supposedly confiscated at the door. </p>
<p>Rose shifted slightly, feeling the gentle press of metal on her thigh. While Putt-Twee may have told her it was no weapons allowed, and she had been searched, she figured that if she could figure out how to smuggle a knife, Hux could figure it out too. The General sat across from her, the Captains choosing to remain standing behind him at attention. </p>
<p>Putt-Twee sat at the head of the table, in a stool his legs could flare out entirely around. The room was lined with gold veins, alongside those veins - the mineral the planet was known for - a bright blue, neon glowing rock that never lost its shine. A clear show of power and wealth, Rose couldn’t believe the room, full of light and wealth, was headed by a Senator so clearly uncomfortable and scared. </p>
<p>She remembered Leia telling her, <em>most political situations do tend to be laughable. </em>Well, this was certainly laughable. </p>
<p>The servers broke the quickly rising tension, or tried to. They rushed in, each holding a platter of alien goop, hardened skin shells, and a million other entrees that looked none the more appetizing to Rose, who while staring at the pasty, taught skin of Hux, couldn’t quite bring herself to focus on the food. The General and the mechanic kept their eyes on each other as if on the other side of a fighting ring. </p>
<p>Finally, Senator Putt-twee spoke. “Miss Rose likes to fiddle.” </p>
<p>Rose looked at Putt-twee slowly. She was still totally unimpressed with his inability to say no, and his urgent need to put her and her company in harm’s way like this. “He means mechanics.” She corrected, looking back at Hux. </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Hux hummed uninterestedly. He grabbed his cup - some sort of local liquor that couldn’t get a human body drunk if said human drained gallons in minutes. He sipped, made a face, and put it back. “We’ve heard the rumors, Rebel. We have a spy who’s contacted you.” </p>
<p>Rose blinked, and leaned forward. “A spy? Oh, do tell me more. I’d love to meet them.” </p>
<p>Hux sneered. “Don’t play dumb, girl. We detected a missing drive from our stockades, and someone had also looked through the frequency signals. You planted someone in our midst, and I am mere inches from finding out who it is.” </p>
<p>Rose leaned back, smiling. “Well, I’m impressed, Hux.” She gave a look to one of the Captains. “Inches, you say?” </p>
<p>The Captain shifted uncomfortably, especially when Rose winked. </p>
<p>Putt-twee cleared his throat. “General Hux, you have been cutting my trade routes off.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” The General turned, at attention to the Kigorian. “We have been. We want you to see how strong you can become with the First Order’s help.” </p>
<p>“You’re killing people.” Rose interrupted. </p>
<p>Hux glared at her, nostrils flaring, but the Senator hummed. He also hadn't touched his food. “We have shown you what you are without the protection of the First Order, how easy it is to fall under attack.” Hux insisted, in a voice that was almost sympathetic. </p>
<p>Senator Putt-twee took a long drink from his cup. “I have...thought. We are here to discuss.” </p>
<p>“Discuss terms for your joining into our Order?” Hux nodded. “Very wise.” </p>
<p>“No, to discuss how to best tell you to back out of here.” Rose corrected. “Hux, you can’t honestly think the Senator is going to give into your demands that easily?” </p>
<p>The Senator muttered darkly, looking at his cup. </p>
<p>Threepio spoke up; “The Senator states that he would rather be throwing himself at the feet of his fire god than here right now.” </p>
<p>Chewie and Rose, alongside the Senator, stared at Threepio. </p>
<p>Threepio looked around. </p>
<p>Hux cleared his throat. “I’ve made my terms clear, Senator. I am a very busy man, and I would appreciate it-” </p>
<p>“You are Supreme Leader?” The Senator interrupted. “Do you speak for Supreme Leader?” </p>
<p>Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing at the obvious bristle in Hux’s pride. She tiltd her head a Hux. “That’s a good question. Where is Kylo Ren, General Hux?” </p>
<p>Hux glared at her, eyes burning with hatred and murderous intent. “Supreme Leader...Ren,” Hux began, “is currently spearheading a project on a different planet. He is trying to continue that mission.” </p>
<p>Rose exchanged a pleased look with Chewie, and the Senator huffed. </p>
<p>Threepio shook his head. “Those are the most blatant lies.”</p>
<p>Hux snarled at the droid. “Why is he here? Do you often keep in the company of droids? I thought this meeting was for <em>intelligent </em>life forms.” </p>
<p>“He’s here for the comfort of Senator PUtt-Twee.” Rose calmly argued back, as C3PO made an offended noise. “If the Senator wishes, he may speak in his own language instead of Basic.” </p>
<p>The Senator thumped his hand on the table, a common gesture much like putting a finger to one’s lips. “I would like to speak...to the Supreme Leader.” The Senator murmured. “Then, I will decide on these terms, and speak.” </p>
<p>Rose blinked in surprise. But before she could offer a rebuttal, Threepio said; </p>
<p>“Senator Putt-Twee is stalling for time.” </p>
<p>“Chewie.” Rose said hurriedly. </p>
<p>The Wookie stood, grabbed the back of Threepio’s chair, and calmly scooted him out of the room. THis was met with a chorus of; “Why, I’ve never! Chewbacca, unhand me right away. I must provide translation services for the Senator and Miss Rose-” </p>
<p>Chewie closed the doors and turned back to the table. </p>
<p>General Hux rose slowly from the table, and looked at the Senator. “Well, Senator, I assure you - talk to me and agree to our <em>terms, </em>or face the consequences.” </p>
<p>Senator Putt-Twee huffed. “What?” </p>
<p>“Last chance.” Hux straightened, and the Captains joined him at his side. </p>
<p>The Senator looked in shock. He shook his head, and Hux sneered. “Very well.” </p>
<p>Rose jumped up just as the Captains both pulled two long, thin sticks - the weapon that Phasma had used against Finn in the Snoak’s Destroyer. The mechanic kicked the table, sending it flying forward and into Hux, who let out a girlish shriek and fell over into his Captains. </p>
<p>Chewie grabbed the Senator’s arm, and they ran. The Senator let out some alarmed squeaks, but didn’t physically protest from Chewie. </p>
<p>As they bolted out the dining room, Chewie also lifted a still huffing Threepio in his free arm. The guards catching on, closed the doors behind them and set a heavy bolt. They joined in the run. </p>
<p>Rose led them down the winding corridors until turning into a highly sophisticated looking bedroom. Chewie set down the senator, and Threepio, and looked expectantly at the guard still holding his weapons. </p>
<p>The Guard made an odd clicking noise, but handed over Chewie’s ammunition sash, his bow in arrow blaster, and his other miscellaneous guns and trinkets. </p>
<p>Rose tore off the skirt and reattached her weapons belt. “Time to go.” She announced. She turned to Senator Putt - Twee and bowed deeply. “Thank you for your hospitality. We appreciate any and all help you can offer to the Resistance.” She looked at the guards as well. “We don’t know what’s going to happen, but we can promise our help in keeping the First Order out of your system and off of your planet.” </p>
<p>Threepio translated, and then yelped as Chewie hefted him again. </p>
<p>Rose and Chewie bolted for the elevator, guns at the ready and Rose’s dress streaming out behind her.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, back on the Star Destroyer, Poe grabbed Finn and Rey and pulled them to the wall, blaster fire going just past them. “Whoa!” Rey breathed. “Thanks.” She fired back, Finn joining her. They stunned the two troopers still shooting, and continued to run, jumping over their bodies in the hall. </p>
<p>Rey stumbled, falling to her knee. Poe and Finn immediately about turned, coming back to her side. “You good?” Poe asked. </p>
<p>Rey rubbed her temple. “Uh, yeah. Yes, I think. Just Ren-” </p>
<p>“Halt!” Finn whirled and shot from under his arm, hitting the trooper square in the chest. They flew back into the wall. “Let’s go.” He rushed. He helped Rey to her feet, and they ran off again. </p>
<p>Poe and Finn rounded a corner, only for Poe to throw out his hand to stop Finn. Finn ran into his arm, and Rey into him. </p>
<p>They faced a small platoon of shock troopers, each armed and their blasters winding with a low whirl. </p>
<p>“Back, back, back-” The first shot was fired, point blank at Finn’s chest. </p>
<p>But Rey was faster. She jumped forward, hand going to her belt and thumb sliding over the blade’s opening. As the beam approached her face, time slowed for her. She watched the blue laser as it was intercepted by the slowly growing length of a yellow beam of pure, warm energy. Time surged forward again, and the blaster shot went wide, hitting a wall and flickering the light. </p>
<p>Rey’s saber, a long, pure yellow beam, illuminated her face and her friends' side entirely in the blinking light. She steadied her presence, and as the Troopers open fired, Rey swung her sword. She saw each shot before it left the barrel of its blaster, and was able to block each one. She stepped forward against the onslaught, her saber beautiful and hypnotizing, it’s sound singing gleefully as it served its one true purpose. </p>
<p>Poe and Finn exchanged impressed glances. </p>
<p>Rey breathed out, pushing the platoon back slowly but surely. As the fire hesitated, Finn took a few steps forward. “Fight back! We’re better than this!” He called. </p>
<p>The Troopers looked at each other, then slowly began to flee. </p>
<p>Rey almost relaxed, until there was the unmistakable shriek of a dark saber being opened. She whirled to the side, realizing she was facing another hallway, just as the bright red saber sliced down on her in a deadly arc. </p>
<p>She shouted in surprise and swung her blade, just barely managing to catch the saber before it lunged into her neck. Ren shoved her back until she hit the wall, crowding up against her with murder in his unsteady eyes. </p>
<p>“Rey!” Finn shouted. </p>
<p>Rey locked eyes with him, teeth bared and arms straining against Ren’s pressure. “Go! I’ll meet you in the hanger, I promise!” She pushed Ren off of her and kicked him in the gut, sending him back. “Go!” She said again as Ren rose. Rey rolled out of the way of his stab, which instead went into the wall. She readied her saber, and the two met. This time Ren pushed her down the opposite hallway, going with them the sounds of saber meeting saber. </p>
<p>Finn bit his lip, but Poe grabbed his arm. “Think she’s got this?” </p>
<p>Finn turned to face Poe and nodded. “She’s got this. Come on.” </p>
<p>Blasters ready, they ran down the hallway and towards the hanger. </p>
<p>Rey’s saber burned like a ray of sunshine, Kylo’s burned like molten lava. She felt a strange sense of pride in her saber as she whirled around, saber lifting over her head in a warning arc towards Ren as she backed away carefully. Sparks from the surrounding walls of the Destroyer flew after her action. The sabers cut through the walls so easily, Rey didn’t even feel any resistance on her blade. She held it down and looked at Ren. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren’s saber hissed and vibrated. Now knowing how two lightsabers really looked, she was amazed his hadn’t continuously just exploded in his hand, it was so unsteady. He advanced on her, shoulders stiff and posture tight. </p>
<p>Rey easily saw his next three strikes - a hard up coming from her left, a hard right jab, and a low cut swing meant to take her feet off she easily jumped. She lunged herself, just barely missing stabbing Ren in the shoulder, and instead slicing a portion of his hair off. He jerked away, and was just barely able to send her next strike away, making her spin only to ready her sword again immediately. She took a deep breath, anticipating what was next to come. </p>
<p>Ren huffed as his Force power swelled, and swelled, and swelled. He grit his teeth, head buzzing with it, and the true battle began. He lunged at her with everything he had, a rapid fire series of strikes and spins, moving his feet all over to readjust and empower. Attack and defend, lunge and dodge. </p>
<p>Rey’s saber whirled around her, a glowing spotlight arching in the most deadly way. She simply danced. Unlike Ren, her Force energy was a soft halo, the same color as her saber. Or, maybe it had been that her halo was the saber, repurposed to do battle. It flowed right through her, and she felt as if she were dancing on air. She dodged strikes, lashed out with a few of her own, spinning and twirling her saber around her wrist and in her grip. It felt like her staff, it felt like something more than her staff. She almost couldn’t help but want to grin, despite the dance being the most dangerous in the galaxy. It felt amazing to be connected to something greater than her, to feel her arms and legs be guided by something she could completely trust and believe in. </p>
<p>She jumped up, spinning and landing atop a staircase without touching a single one. She smiled down at Ren. “Come on, then.” She taunted. </p>
<p>He growled like a wild animal, and jumped at her. He flew up, saber high over his head, and lunged down at her as if his saber could catch him. </p>
<p>Rey knelt with the impact on her saber, pushing up and sending Kylo flipping backwards behind her. She spun, saber whirring. </p>
<p>Ren landed on his knee with a grunt. Rey rushed towards him, and he stood just in time to battle her once more. He blocked her strikes, desperately trying to keep up with her dance. He spun into his attacks, at one point landing with his back pressed against her forearms and his blade over his shoulder before quickly lifting both their arms up. With her guard down, he turned and pushed out with his hand. </p>
<p>Rey had just enough time to feel her own Force energy falter before she was tossed backwards. She grunted as she hit the back wall, dropping her saber in surprise. She recovered before the saber could hit the ground however, and flung her fingers out. </p>
<p>The yellow saber, centimeters from the ground, stopped, and jerked back into her palm. Ren rushed her, swinging his sword out. </p>
<p>Rey held out her hand, and her energy pushed forward. </p>
<p>Ren let out a grunt as his sword was frozen. He pushed against Rey’s energy, saber shaking with the effort. </p>
<p>Rey let him go and he stumbled forward. She spun and sliced towards his chest, but he held out his hand as Rey found herself stopped as well. She gasped and let out an angry growl, shooting a dirty look at Ren. </p>
<p>He let her go as he swung, and she ducked, sliding on her knees and lunging up, nearly striking Kylo in the leg before he skipped away with a shout. Her saber banged into the ceiling, dousing another light. Though it didn’t matter, her saber illuminated the room almost just as well. </p>
<p>Ren’s breath streamed. He could feel the tide within him begin to ebb, and desperately tried to keep hold of the power. He lunged at Rey, a deadly figure eight position that she managed to bounce back just barely. </p>
<p>At the end of his loop, she locked her saber against his crossguard and spun it around them. The yellow and red circle surrounded them, before she pushed his saber into the ground. It slipped right through the floor, hissing as the silvery metal became a hole of lava-like material under the saber’s untouchable heat. </p>
<p>Rey kicked Ren hard in the chest, and he tumbled backwards, falling down the stairs. Rey scoffed as his saber sparked and yelped at each random touch to the walls. </p>
<p>He landed and angrily threw his cape out of his face. He rushed up the stairs, and Rey whirled, ready to meet him. </p>
<p>While their sabers clashed, Poe and Finn had nearly made it to the hanger. They charged through, blasters at the ready. Stun guns open, they left a trail of shock troopers and one very unfortunate General in their wake. At a next bend, Finn took a knee while Poe aimed his blaster over Finn. Finn shot the trooper coming from behind Poe, Poe shot the one coming from behind Finn. </p>
<p>Poe helped Finn rise. “Still good?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Finn breathed, squeezing his hand once before they took off again. As they did, Finn hesitated, as he swore he saw a group of at least ten troopers without their helmets on, also bolting for the hanger. But then he noticed the shock trooper with a flamethrower coming towards him, and quickly threw his shoulder into the nearest wall as he fired three stun shots, knocking the Trooper away before he could set them ablaze. </p>
<p>It was because of this slight moment that he heard Poe shout in pain rather than see it. </p>
<p>Poe had been creeping forward towards the next intersection of hallways, expecting Finn at his six. He looked left, and looked right only to see instead a group of troopers headed by a Captain, and the blaster shot coming right for him. </p>
<p>It pierced him in his arm and he yelled, being thrown off his feet from the shot. </p>
<p>Horror crept up Finn’s body like ice. He whirled, seeing Poe hit the ground. “<em>Poe</em>!” He screamed, fearing the worst. For that moment, Finn forgot where they were, he forgot that he needed his blaster at the ready. He kept it down to his side as he ran to his friend’s side, dropping to his knees and quickly looking Poe over. </p>
<p>The pilot clutched at his arm, just before his elbow. His face was twisted in pain, and blood leaked as he tried to hold the wound with his gloved hand. </p>
<p>Finn’s heart was hammering in his chest as he asked; “You okay?” He tried to reach out for Poe, when suddenly the pilot looked up at the sound of many, many boots. </p>
<p>The pilot groaned. “Nope.” </p>
<p>Finn felt the familiar cold of blaster barrels being pointed at him. He slowly looked up, realizing the two had become totally enclosed by Troopers around them. </p>
<p>“Weapons down!” The Captain snarled. </p>
<p>Finn slowly rested his blaster, which was already far too close to the ground than it should’ve been, to rest completely on the ground. He raised his hands slowly, and Poe grunted out a; “Hey, fellas.” </p>
<p>Finn smiled slightly, trying not to laugh at Poe’s apathy. </p><hr/>
<p>Rey ducked under a strike of Ren’s, and lunged for him. He blocked her pointed stab and shoved her to the side, nearly completely destroying her guard. She kicked him in the side at the last second, spinning and just barely missing decapitating him. He tried to lunge for her, but she caught the hilt of his saber again and pushed, sending him skittering backwards and into the wall with a hard huff. </p>
<p>He groaned, trying desperately to summon some of his Force. But the tide had ebbed away, leaving almost nothing. He was relying on his own physical strength at this point. </p>
<p>Rey’s Force still surrounded her. “What’s wrong, Ben?” She murmured through gritted teeth. “Where’s your power?” </p>
<p>He snarled, but then winced as she managed to push his own saber a little closer to him. </p>
<p>“The Force is so weak with you.” Rey noticed. Her own energy still flowed around her. She was tired, yes, and sweat dripped down her face in rivulets, but she still felt like she was dancing. And having fun, too. </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Ren snarled. He kicked at her leg, which buckled. But she rolled backwards, coming up with her leg out and her saber parallel. The lights flashed, and she realized with a little bit of awe that Ren had just thrown his saber at her. It swung at her with a mechanical, very final whirr. She breathed out, and just barely knocked it away with her saber. It swung back towards him and into his grip as he advanced again. </p>
<p>“The Force <em>will not </em>leave me.” He growled, though his chest was heaving and he looked ready to drop at any moment. </p>
<p>Rey stood as well. “Sounds like something your mom would say.” She couldn’t help but grin as he roared and lunged for her. She easily sidestepped and swung downwards, pushing him back and into the glass wall behind him. “Ben.” She murmured. “She misses you so much.” </p>
<p>“Shut <em>up</em>.” He groaned. He tried to kick her again, but she swung around and slammed her foot down on his foot. </p>
<p>He groaned and she elbowed him in the jaw, turning quickly to strike with her saber. He just barely blocked, his own crossguard dangerously close to his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I can <em>feel </em>you wavering.” She pressed on. “Ben, let it go. Come back to the light.” </p>
<p>“I won’t.” He shook his head desperately. He breathed so heavily, Rey could feel it on her skin. </p>
<p>“Why <em>not</em>?” Angrily, she pushed at his saber. </p>
<p>Ren shouted in agony as his saber’s guard burned into his breast. </p>
<p>Rey couldn’t stand to be so close to his agony, so she allowed her guard to be pushed back just enough to relieve him of the pain. </p>
<p>He gasped, heaving with disbelief. </p>
<p>Force still swirling about her, she felt a familiar pulse just below her. She glanced past Ren, through the window to the floor below. </p>
<p>There, Poe and Finn were pushed to their knees, hands tightly in cuffs in front of them. Poe was bleeding heavily from his right arm, Finn looked desperate to break free. Behind them, a single Captain and two troopers. </p>
<p>Ren glanced over his shoulder to see what she was seeing. </p>
<p>Rey pushed warningly on his guard. “You have the power to stop this.” She growled, fear making her heart pound. “Tell them to stop.” </p>
<p>He looked back at her. “I…” </p>
<p>“Please, Ben.” Rey tried, tightening her grip on her saber’s hilt. “You can do it.”</p>
<p>Kylo Ren’s eyes grew hard again. He hissed at her. “I. Won’t.” </p>
<p>Force energy swirled hotter and heavier around Rey. “Then move!” She pushed back, sending his saber into his chest one more time before he could pull it away. She pushed out with her hands, and Ren’s eyes widened at the sudden and intense pressure on his chest. Rey watched as the glass he was leaning against shattered, and he flew to the other side of the wall.</p>
<p>Above them, Finn stiffened and managed to throw himself over Poe as the glass shattered. Shards rained over them, clicking against the armor of the troopers and just barely missing giving Finn some more open wounds. Ren slammed into the other wall, the air getting knocked out of him, before falling down to the ground floor, on top of the Captain in the reflective suit. </p>
<p>Rey jumped after him, flipping and landing just as Poe and Finn turned to look at her, saber glowing. “Back!” She ordered. Her saber whirred in warning, ready to protect as she was.</p>
<p>The Troopers just dropped their weapons. </p>
<p>Finn sprang to his feet and ran to Rey’s side. “You can fight back! You’re more than they say you are!” </p>
<p>They both looked at him, then ran past them and towards the hanger. </p>
<p>Rey glanced at Ren, who lay groaning on top of the unconscious Captain. </p>
<p>She turned to her friends, sheathing her saber. It hummed happily as she reconnected it to her belt. “Let’s go!” </p>
<p>Finn and Rey scooped up Poe, who was struggling to stand and dripping heavy blood. Finn was cuffed, but he managed to hold Poe’s forearm. </p>
<p>They ran/stumbled to the hanger. Rey took a breath at how empty it was. Even now, a rogue fighter was slipping free of the invisible shield blocking the void of space from invading. “Whoa.” </p>
<p>“Guess it worked.” Finn murmured. </p>
<p>Poe groaned. “Where’s the quad?” </p>
<p>Rey and Finn exchanged worried glances. </p>
<p>For all their griping about the ship, it’s sudden absence meant they had no escape. </p>
<p>“Steal a TIE?” Rey offered, noticing some of the TIE’s still tethered in position. </p>
<p>“Only room for two.” Finn hopped on his feet impatiently. He grabbed a comm and managed to lift it half way to his mouth. “Rose! Rose, if you can hear us, we need a ride! We’re right-” Then he yelled in disbelief. </p>
<p>Rey screamed as both boys were literally ripped from her grip. </p>
<p>Finn managed to put his feet down and slide to a stop, only for Poe to fly straight into him. </p>
<p>Rey gasped and went to put her hand out to catch them as they slid uncomfortably close to the edge of the hanger, Finn’s back almost just brushing the flimsy force field not meant to stop things from going <em>out</em>. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the boys stopped, Poe nearly on top of Finn. They groaned, and Rey spun to see who had thrown them. </p>
<p>Kylo Ren was stumbling slightly. He glared at her, eyes glowing orange. “I’ll kill all of you.” He snarled. </p>
<p>Rey went for her saber, but before she could even summon the Force, Ren threw his hand. The tide must have rushed back in again, because Rey was thrown back before she could stop herself. </p>
<p>Finn thankfully put his hand out, and managed to catch her arm. He pulled her tight to his side, though she still let out a shriek as her feet touched nothing for a terrifying moment. Finn yanked her back forward with a loud grunt. </p>
<p>She breathed out in relief, only to then stiffen as Ren advanced. </p>
<p>As he marched forward, the shield opened. Why, Rey could only guess. She flinched alongside Poe and Finn at the sudden gale of wind. It was freezing and whipped at every stray hair, fabric, and bit against all skin it could. At least it meant they were in the atmosphere, not in the vacuum of space just yet. </p>
<p>Ren’s eyes were a wild, scary orange around his pupils. </p>
<p>“Sith eyes.” Rey slowly breathed. </p>
<p>He looked absolutely murderous, and his saber ignited as he walked, crackling as though with a laugh of glee. </p>
<p>Desperately, Poe wiggled his hands, cursing as he tried to free himself from the cuffs. Finn reached around desperately for a blaster that wasn’t there. </p>
<p>Rey looked at them, then steeled her nerves. She knew what she had to do. As Ren raised his blade, she lunged forward, ignoring Finn’s clipped; “Rey!” </p>
<p>“You can have me!” She shouted, throwing herself in front of Ren. He paused. “Take my saber. Take my life. End the Jedi forever.” She took a shaky breath. </p>
<p>“Rey, don’t you dare-” Poe started, reaching forward but wincing as his arm struggled to move. </p>
<p>“Rey!” Finn protested, trying to reach around Poe to get to her. </p>
<p>“But,” Rey continued, talking over them. “If you take me, you have to let them live.” She looked up and glared at Ben, at his glowing Sith Eyes. “They’re the only family I have. I would die for them. Ben, please.” She begged, jaw set. </p>
<p>Rey’s saber hummed contently, knowing her plan. Though Rey wasn’t even quite sure of it herself. </p>
<p>Ben hesitated. </p>
<p>Rey pushed. “Ben, just - just promise me that.” </p>
<p>He hissed, shaking his head. He raised his saber to strike, but before he could, a bright blue glow bloomed in his gaze. He turned sharply, and took in a breath so hard Rey thought he’d been sucker punched. He stumbled back hurriedly, slamming into the wall and clutching it for dear life. </p>
<p>Rey noticed the blue light reflecting over him, and turned her head to look. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped softly. </p>
<p>Finn as well, noticed the blue light, and looked over. He straightened slightly. </p>
<p>The wind was the only sound, one last cruiser suddenly taking flight and adding another buffer of wind as it zipped past them and into the void of space. Poe looked at his friends, at Kylo in bewilderment. He couldn’t understand why they had all just stopped, he did not see the blue light. </p>
<p>“Ben!” Han Solo’s voice echoed through the hanger, through the eardrums of Ren, Rey, and Finn. Poe heard nothing but the wind, though he thought faintly he might have heard a shout. </p>
<p>            The light was forming, just at the very edge of the hanger. It slowly sharpened, or maybe their eyes adjusted. Soon, Han Solo’s face formed. He was smiling proudly, and lovingly down below him. Younger than the trio had ever seen him, he was free of gray hairs and the wrinkles they had last seen him adorned with. Below him, the light shifted until it was revealed he was holding the hands of a young Ben Solo. Ben’s face was tightened with concentration, frowning slightly as he worked out where to put his legs. Han kept his feet just behind his son’s, ready to help with the course if needed.</p>
<p>            Someone clapped softly. Not a few meters away, a younger Leia formed. She was a silhouette, young and hair long and curled. She held her hands out of Ben. “Come on, Ben! You’re so close!” She cheered. </p>
<p>            “Three more!” Han cheered as well. “One!” He lifted Han just a little higher than he needed to, and little Ben giggled. “Two!” Once more - this time Ben laughed. “Three!” He all but tossed Han into his mother’s lap, who immediately grabbed him and tickled him. </p>
<p>            “You did it! I’m so proud of you!” She cooed. She lifted him and snuggled him up to her cheek. </p>
<p>            The scene brought tears to Rey’s eyes - she had never seen Leia smile like that. </p>
<p>            Han laughed, but he was quickly becoming unfocused again. </p>
<p>            Even baby Ben, slowly faded away, his smile lasting. </p>
<p>            Leia turned, and her smile softened. She locked eyes with Ren. “We have <em>always </em>loved you.” She murmured. </p>
<p>            Poe heard and saw nothing, of course. But he watched Ren as the Supreme Leader reacted as if he had been shot point blank. The leader gripped at his shirt, just above his chest. He was breathing heavily again, like he had been for his fight with Rey. His saber crackled in agitation, but said nothing more. </p>
<p>            The light faded away. Rey and Finn, slowly, turned to Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>          </p><hr/>
<p>            Back on Ajan Kloss, Leia took her hand off of the Jedi Text. She let out a shuddering breath, putting her hand on her chest. </p>
<p>            Next to her, Artoo beeped curiously. </p>
<p>            “I think so.” She murmured, wiping her eyes. “I think so.” She heaved a deep breath, and stood. “Come on, R2. We need to get back to work.” </p>
<p>            R2 watched the Princess go, taking one last look at the page she had her hand previously resting on. The droid recognized a few phrases - such as projection, and memories, but as a droid, the art of the Force was an entirely lost subject. He rolled after General Organa with a few dismissive beeps.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>            The air was thinning. A pilot, an ex Stormtrooper, a Jedi, and an almost Sith all sat in a standstill at the very edge of a hanger hovering hundreds of feet over the lands of Kigor. </p>
<p>            Poe shifted uncomfortably. Ren’s eyes were stuck where the vision had appeared, chest still heaving as if he just couldn’t remember how to function. His saber had long vanished, disappointed with the lack of bloodshed. </p>
<p>            Rey sat just in front of her boys, just in front of Ren. She wanted to speak, but she wasn’t sure what she could say. </p>
<p>            Finn was at a loss - he had never seen anything like that before, and it had confirmed something in his mind he had been wondering for a long time now. </p>
<p>            Poe was just confused. But he reached out and grabbed Rey’s ankle, not willing to let her throw herself at Ren again. The pain in his arm was a throbbing beat with each pulse through his body, and he was becoming dizzy with blood loss. </p>
<p>            Finally, the silence was broken. </p>
<p>            “Stop them!” A voice spat, hissing and beyond anger. </p>
<p>            The trio looked to see one General Hux, and a squadron of Shock Troopers behind him. </p>
<p>            At that same moment, a whirr made their teeth clatter in a familiar, unforgettable way. </p>
<p>            The Falcon roared into sight, lifting like a warrior lifting her weapons. She spun, thrusters boosting but the ship grounding itself. Ren leaned as forward as he could, blinded by the light and by the wind. Behind him, the Shock Troopers were thrown off their feet, General Hux slamming into the wall in the most humiliating way. </p>
<p>            Rey spun. The Falcon hovered, barely a body’s length away. She looked back to Ben, her hair rapidly coming undone from the tight buns she kept it in. “Ben.” She tried. </p>
<p>            Her voice shouldn’t have been heard over the roar of the Falcon, but he locked eyes with her. There was no orange, no glowing hatred. They were dark brown, the color of Han’s, and they were wide. But with a purse of his lips, he suddenly lunged. </p>
<p>            His leg connected with Rey’s shoulder, and she yelped as she was thrown directly into Finn and Poe. They screamed as for a terrifying moment, they flew straight through the air. Rey, thinking fast, grabbed Poe and Finn by the back of their shirts, and pushed down with all she had. </p>
<p>            They all huffed as they landed on the Falcon’s warm exterior. Rey sat up quickly, holding Finn and Poe tightly to the ship. She watched Ben, mouth parted with shock. </p>
<p>            Below them, Rose frantically pressed a few switches in the co-pilot's seat. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She chanted at Chewie. “I don't know how to pilot!” </p>
<p>            The Wookie roared, and slowly the ship pulled away from the Destroyer. </p>
<p>            Ren was left with an almost completely empty hanger, and a wind that had calmed significantly. He was left with his saber in his hand, which had closed without his permission. He was left facing the blank void of both space above him, and an earth below him. He was left, as he turned, with a steaming mad General with a wild hairdo, and a confused group of Shock Troopers. </p>
<p>            General Hux’s breath came like it had been pressed out of him. “You let them escape.” He snarled. “<em>You </em>are a traitor.”</p>
<p>            Ren raised a shaky hand. “<em>I </em>am the Supreme Leader.” He reminded Hux. </p>
<p>            Hux braced himself, refusing to cower to the Force. </p>
<p>            Ren lifted his hand, fingers already moving in that familiar choking motion. </p>
<p>            Hux held his breath. </p>
<p>            But nothing happened. There is no otherworldly feeling, or him being lifted onto his toes. He stands in wait, and all he can do is glare evenly at Ren. </p>
<p>            Ren dropped his hand with a frustrated sigh. He stalked past Hux. “Track that ship. Find my Knights, I want them after her. Send whoever remains after the runaway Troopers.” Then he marched out of the empty and suddenly quiet hanger, leaving Hux to look after him. The General, if he had the Force, could have destroyed this entire hanger. </p>
<p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay...So like, don't kill me? I know, I know. I said this was completed and that you'd get the update within the week. But then...I just kinda had a breakdown? I graduated college, which like yay, but this was back in May when everything about corona was still so new and scary and we thought we were all doomed...I mean nothing's changed there but STILL! Anyways, misplaced anxieties got pushed onto arguably one of the coolest writing feats I've done - writing a whole 100 pages within a week. I've never done that before in my life. And I'm super proud...of that speed run. Real talk - I started to panic and basically thought that what I wrote out wasn't good enough to post online? And I still don't really think it's all that great. Yeah, it's a cohesive story and I can at least say it's better than TROS, but jeez - that bar is on the floor, my dudes. But I thought about all that was missing from it, and so attempted to write like at least another scene - only to find all my inspiration drained and my urge to write abysmally small. So...now we're here. An unhappy author with something not finished, and some readers who were hopefully looking forward to more? Idk. I got one review that was super nice to read and I thought about it often in these past few months while I refused to post the next parts.<br/>But god dang it, I am trying to get more active on Ao3, and I'm so so soooo sick of the HUNDREDS of written out documents and one shots I've created that no one gets to validate me for, and no one else gets to read. So! I'm shoving my own insecurities down, and instead posting he rest of this story for all to see. I wanna post all of the one shots I find myself writing after getting into a new thing - plus a HUGE move of my big giant novel that is a mermaid AU I've been writing since 2016 from the now dead to me fanfiction.net to the site that is the reason I'm addicted to my phone. You will get these two chapters, and you will hopefully like them, even though I still think the middle - this chapter; is severely lacking. Anyways. To sum it all up, sorry, trying to feel less ashamed of myself. Please, do enjoy. Leave some criticism for me if ya got it, I'm always looking to improve and get better - and maybe that should include not just slamming a whole novel down in a single week.<br/>Oh, and I don't know what's up with the tabs in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's like...horrible looking, I cannot fix it nor do I have the energy to fix it. I hope you enjoy, and thank you! See you in the last chapter for some final words from me that are less preachy.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things I've learned about myself: I can write over a hundred pages in a week. I really did not like The Rise of Skywalker, clearly, and so you'll have to forgive the occasional jabs I throw at it. I wrote this back in February, but have literally just been editing it like crazy since. I really wanted this to be perfect, of course it's not going to be. There are a million parts in this story that I know they couldn't do in actual movie, but that's the joy of fanfiction, right? Anyways, this is a complete work! It'll be out in a week, and May the Fourth be with you! See you next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>